


Pie and Conversation

by DeePet



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluffy, New York, Pie, Short Story, Smut, Waitress - Freeform, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: He comes in everyday at the same time and sits at the same booth, only ordering a black coffee. But not today.





	1. Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainafroelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/gifts).



> This is my attempt at a one shot. I suck at one shots. Shot me a comment, lovelies. This was inspired by captainafroelf's fic of one shots [Brown Sugar and Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7513864/chapters/17079835%22%22)

Joe’s eyes snapped open and her hand flung out from under her cocoon of covers to slap against her alarm clock. It was another day of rising before the sun and the copper girl couldn’t help but be tired. She rolled out of bed and ran a hand down her face, hopefully wiping away any wayward drool. She then padded to her bathroom and locked herself in, trying to make herself presentable. 

When the bathroom door opened, Joe looked like herself once more. She went back into her bedroom and shrugged on her uniform, buttoning it to the start of her breasts. She took off her headscarf and fluffed her bangs, then she dusted some powder on her face. She slipped her shoes on her feet and hurried to the kitchen. 

The waitress popped some bread into her toaster before returning to her bedroom. She tied her apron around her waist and grabbed her purse before catching her toast as it popped up. She took a final look around her apartment and left, locking the door behind her. 

She munched on her toast as she made her way to the subway station, watching as different people also went to work. When she got on the train, she put her headphones in and forgot the world around her, only focusing on the lyrics that were being sung into her ear. 

Joe arrived to the diner at half past six, using her key to get in the closed restaurant and flicking on the lights. She headed towards the back and opened her locker, hanging her purse up in the stall. She shut her locker and headed out front, going to the back room to put her things away. 

Joe’s bright brown eyes stared back at her in the mirror as she hurriedly fluffed the bangs of her pixie cut. She smoothed out her stereotypical waiting uniform, complete with a yellow button-up dress, a white apron, and a cheesy name tag that has her real name on it: ‘Josephine’. Rufus, the owner of the diner, wouldn’t let her use her nickname, something about her name being so stereotypically ‘waitressy’ that it would be a crime not to print it on a nametag. 

She left the room, tying her apron around her waist, “Morning Miss Frieda.” Joe greeted the cook who in turn smiled at her through the service window. 

“Morning, Josie.” 

She started her regular routine of setting everything up; putting on the coffee, laying out the  menus, filling the straw containers, emptying the dishwasher, putting down the stools, and wiping the counters. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Ms. Frieda raised a graying brow at the young girl. 

“Did you eat, Josie?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Joe answered, sipping on her drink. She caught the incredulous look the older woman sent her way and she frowned, “I did!” 

“What did you eat, girl?” Ms. Frieda inquired, with a raised brow. 

Joe bit her lip to contain her smile, “Toast.” The cook of the diner shook her head and passed the copper girl a plate through the server window without a word. The waitress smiled and sat on the counter of the diner, eating the freshly prepared eggs and bacon. When she was finished she put Joe walked over and unlocked the door to the diner, flicking on the ‘Open’ sign and placing her plate in the bussing tray.

That was the start of her workday. She manned the early morning crowd on her own and at ten o’clock on the dot, Taylor joined her. 

The day went off without a hitch, even the bustle of the lunch rush wasn’t enough to dampen her day. The bell at the door jingled and Joe’s brown eyes darted to it, seeing the one man she was waiting for walk in. Joe’s eyes followed his every step. The stranger walked with an air of importance, with a certain stride that was almost aristocratic. He was dressed impeccably, his suit was obviously tailored, and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Even with his eyes hidden from view, his face was still deemed handsome by the young woman. He took a seat at his usual booth, a small one towards the back by the window.

The man had been coming in for a month straight, at the exact same time, sitting at the exact same table. Joe didn’t know anything about him, only that he ordered a black coffee and put his phone face down on the table and ignored the insistent vibrations. She also knew that he was foreign, but from where she did not know. 

He was pretty, she’d admit, and she liked the way his voice sounded. He had an accent, but she couldn’t decipher where it was from, and she liked the way he spoke. Even if he had only spoken three words to her, it was enough for her to be impressed. He must have worked for a very big company. 

Joe didn’t waste anytime in putting on a fresh pot of coffee and subconsciously fluffing her hair. The ding of the coffee maker brought Joe out of her thoughts and she lifted the coffee pot, pouring her stranger a piping hot mug of tea. She placed it on a white saucer and walked around the counter and to the booth, bringing the coffee to him. “Black coffee.” Her voice rang as she set the cup on the table.

The stranger’s face spread into a half smile and he nodded to her, “Thank you.” 

“No problem. If you need anything else, my name’s Joe.” With one last smile, she walked away. 

Taylor came from out the back and leaned against the counter, smirking at her friend. “So your boyfriend came back, huh?” 

“Shut up Tay.” Joe grumbled, but the smile on her face contradicted the snappiness of her words. The server bell rung and the copper woman turned around and grabbed her plates, balancing two in her hands and two on her forearms. Joe flawlessly delivered the plates to their rightful owners, not breaking a sweat or her smile. 

“Thanks Joe!” Her patrons cheerfully chimed and she nodded, her smile just as bright. She walked through the restaurant and bussed tables, collecting dishes as she wiped them down. She went in the back and placed the dishes in the sink, before coming back to the front, “Tay, you got dishes in there.” 

The blonde rolled her eyes but nodded, abandoning her magazine and walking to the dishwasher in the back. Joe laughed at her expression and picked up the pot of freshly brewed coffee, before walking over to her stranger and filling his cup. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her with straight white teeth. Joe bit her lip and nodded, turning around so he wouldn’t see her adamantly fighting her smile. She walked back behind the counter where Taylor was giving her two thumbs up and smirking. 

“Shut up.” She muttered, putting the coffee canister back on its heating pad. 

“Ooh, he smiled at you.” Taylor cooed, carrying the dirty dishes into the back. “He luh-uves you!” 

Joe rolled her eyes and wiped down the counters, letting a small smile grace her lips. As she tidied up the restaurant, she hummed a tune. 

“Miss.” The stranger’s voice called to her. She pocketed her rag and walked over to his table, seeing that his coffee cup was still full. 

“Yes?” She questioned with a smile. 

“I would like to order something but,” He paused, looking up at her with a half-smile, “I do not know what to get. Do you have a suggestion?” 

Joe blinked, all at once seeming to forget the menu of the diner. She quickly composed herself and nodded, “Well,” She started, her accent unintentionally coming out, “What are ya in the mood for?”

The stranger leaned back in the booth and took off his sunglasses, pursing his lips. “I think I would like something sweet.” 

Joe hummed and chewed on her bottom lip before snapping her fingers, “You should try our apple pie with a little dollop of homemade vanilla bean ice cream.” 

“You seem to know what you are talking about,” The stranger said playfully, smiling at her, “I guess I can trust you.” 

“If you don’t like it, it’s on me.” Joe assured him, walking backwards towards the kitchen. She turned around and bit her lip, nearly running into the backroom. “Miss Frieda I need the best piece of pie you’ve ever made.” 

The elderly woman was taken by surprise and glared at the young girl, her eyes narrowed, “Child what are you tryin’ to say? My pie ain’t good?” 

“No ma’am never, but this guy might be my soulmate and I just want to bond with him over a piece of your pie!” Joe whispered quickly, “Don’t you want me to get married Miss Frieda?” 

“I guess.” The woman rolled her eyes and took out a fresh pie from the oven, setting it on the counter. “Make yourself useful and get the ice cream from the freezer.” 

Joe nodded and hurriedly obeyed the woman, scooping a perfect sphere of ice cream onto the plate. Miss Frieda cut a triangle of pie, making the piece slightly bigger, and put it on the plate. “If he doesn’t marry you after this, he ain’t worth it child.” 

Joe grabbed the plate and took a deep breath, walking out the kitchen. She placed a smile on her face and sat the plate down in front of the stranger, watching his facial expression turn into one of intrigue. “One order of Nickel’s famous apple pie. Best pie this side of New York.” 

The stranger nodded and unwrapped his silverware, tucking the napkin into his button up. He picked up his spoon and took a piece of the pie and a small amount of ice cream and slowly put it in his mouth. 

Joe watched him mull over his bite with baited breath, chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with her fingers. The stranger swallowed and looked up at her with a blank face, before motioning over the seat across from him. “Sit down.” He commanded in an even tone. 

Joe blinked and obeyed without a word, sliding into the booth. He leaned toward her and looked into her eyes, lowering his voice, “This is the best pie I have ever eaten.” 

The waitress put a hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief, giggling lowly. He joined in her laughter and she shook her head with a large smile, “You scared me.” 

“It is delicious. My compliments to the chef.” The stranger smirked, taking another large bite. 

Joe laughed again and kept her hands in her lap, chewing on her lip. “I’m glad you like it.” She began to stand from the booth. 

“Do you have anyone else to serve?” He questioned, making her freeze. Joe took a look around the empty diner before shaking her head. “Then would you please join me?” Joe blinked and sat back down, watching him eat once more. “Are you from the city?” He asked her and she swallowed. 

“No,” She started lowly before clearing her throat, “I am actually from New Orleans.” 

“I see.” He nodded, wiping the corner of his mouth. “That is in the south, correct?” 

Joe nodded with a smile, “Are you from the city?” 

The man smirked and chuckled a bit, like it was a joke. “No.” He simply answered, “I am from a country called Wakanda.” 

“Wakanda?” Joe breathed, liking the sound of it. She put her head in her hands and leaned forward, “Where’s that?” 

“It is in northeastern Africa.” He informed her, his smile friendly. 

“I’ve never been outside the country before.” Joe told him, “I haven’t been on a plane, matter of fact. I know the plane ride must be arduous, flying commercial and all.” 

The stranger chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the creases as his smile grew, “Yes, it is a very long flight.” 

“You probably fly first class though, huh?” Joe inquired, her eyes sweeping over him, “You look like you have a very important job. Are you here on business?” 

“As a matter of fact of I am.” The man nodded with a smirk, finishing his last bite of pie. 

“Do you travel alot?” Joe asked before reprimanding herself, “Sorry, I’m asking too many questions…”

“No it is fine.” The man shook his head, “I have travelled many different places, though there is no place like Wakanda.” He told her with shining eyes. 

Joe grinned and bit her lip, “Wow.” She breathed, “I wish I could-!” 

“Joe!” Taylor’s voice rang, peeking out at her from the kitchen door, “Rufus is on the phone for you!” 

Joe sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from the booth. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” She assured him, grabbing his empty plate. She rushed to the back and put the plate in the sink before taking the phone from Taylor. 

“Hello?” 

After ten whole minutes of being yelled at by her boss, Joe was finally off the phone and running out of the kitchen, only for her to find an empty booth. “Your prince charming left.” Taylor snickered from the counter.

Her shoulders fell and she walked over to the table, picking up the empty coffee cup. To her surprise, the napkin under the cup contained a note. 

‘Thank you for the pie and conversation.’ Was written in calligraphic script and a hundred dollar bill was under the napkin. 

Joe bit her lip and leaned against the table, holding the note to her chest like a lovesick schoolgirl. She wasn’t too worried; she’d see him tomorrow, after all. 


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has to babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar. I told ya'll I couldn't do one shots! They always turn into more :-(

Screeching, cartoonish voices filled Joe’s apartment. A five year old sat on the floor in front of the television, a bowl in her lap. The babysitter of the girl sat behind her, a rubber band on her wrist and a brush in her hand. The little girl’s hair was separated into multiple sections and little twists were going around her head. 

The little girl belonged to Joe’s neighbor; a single mother who worked on one of the days Joe was off. Her neighbor would pay the woman to watch her daughter until she got off, usually not coming home until late in the night. Joe did not mind watching little Chanel, she was actually well behaved, albeit a little mature for her age. 

“Don’t move, shug.” Joe muttered, a pin in her mouth. She gathered her hair as well as she could, smoothing it down and twisting it. When she was finished, she clipped a matching barrette at the end of the plait and sighed, gathering her supplies and standing up. She cracked her back as she walked to the bathroom, putting her things away. “I’m going to get ready, then we can eat.” She called as she walked into her bedroom. 

She dressed herself in very casual clothes; a striped tea tucked into loose boyfriend jeans and a pair of chucks. She untied her hair scarf and ran a comb through her pixie cut, fluffing her bangs. She stuffed her wallet and phone into her pockets and decided on keeping a bare face, save for some burt’s bees on her lips. 

Joe walked out of her bedroom and regarded Chanel with a smile, standing behind the sofa. “You ready, little bit?”

“Yeah.” Chanel nodded, twirling one of her braids around her finger. She hopped up from the floor and ran to Joe’s side as the woman opened the front door. 

Joe locked the door behind the two of them and grabbed her hand, swinging it as they began to walk. The two of them walked all the way to the train station, where they got on the train. Chanel kicked her legs from under her and stared out the window, asking questions the whole way. 

“Josie, my teacher says the Captain America lived in Brooklyn, too. Is that true?” 

“Jojo, everyone in my class said I’m dumb for liking Power Rangers! Why can’t girls like Power Rangers?”

“Joey, my mom said that my dad lives in Crenshaw… Is that in New York?”

After the fiftieth question, they were at their stop and Joe was grasping onto to Chanel’s hand again. “Almost there, we’re almost there.” The babysitter sung to her child, citing her favorite Disney movie. 

“People down here think I’m crazy!” Chanel replied with a toothy smile. 

“But I don’t care!” Joe sung back with a wink, opening the door to Nickel’s for the small girl. Chanel ran in the restaurant, climbing on a seat at the counter. 

“Trials and tibulations! I’ve had my share!” 

Joe let out a laugh, grabbing a kid’s menu and a package of crayons. “It’s tribulations, Cee.” She said, placing the items in front of the little girl. Chanel scrunched her face up, “What’s a ‘tribulation’?”

“Troubles, kid.” Joe told her, waving at the patrons who spoke to her. It was a common occurrence to see the pixie-haired waitress when she wasn’t on duty; she practically lived in the place. And every Thursday they would have the pleasure of seeing little Chanel seated at counter. 

Joe walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. “Hey Josie.” Taylor greeted with a smile, her hands full of plates. “I see you bought my best friend today.” She commented, walking out the kitchen. 

“You’re late.” Miss Frieda snapped playfully, “Usually ya’ll are here at ten.”

“I know, I know.” Joe sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, “But I had to re-twist Chanel’s hair and it took me all morning. That child is blessed with thick hair but Lord have mercy is it a burden on my fingers!” 

The elderly woman laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll start on your lunch.”

“Thanks, Miss Frieda.” Joe smiled, walking out of the kitchen to join Chanel. Her smile fell when the little girl was not in the spot she had left her. Her eyes scanned the restaurant and her stomach dropped. “Chanel…?” She called and a little head, popped up from a booth in the back. 

“Over here, Josie!” Her little voice answered, waving a hand in the air. 

Joe marched over to the booth, her eyes narrowed. She put a hand on the back of the booth and kneeled down, her accent coming out as she chided the young girl,  “Guh, I ‘bout nearly had a heart attack! What I tell you about running off to where I can’t see you? Your mama would kill me if anything happened to you! You can’t just go sittin’ in places in here; we got customers!” She lowered her voice as she turned to speak to the customer sitting across from the little girl, “I am so sorry if she-!” She stopped speaking as she caught sight of friendly brown eyes and a crooked smile. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight, her mouth dropping momentarily. 

He was dressed differently today, though his sit up was still the same; his coffee was on the table and his phone was face down. Instead of his usual designer suit, he was wearing a fitted black shirt, jeans, designer loafers and a necklace with a gold, tooth-shaped pendant around his neck. 

“I believe this is my first time seeing you out of uniform.” Her stranger commented, his smile dazzling her. “I am afraid I must take the blame for the little one, I asked her to sit with me.”

Joe blinked and glanced at Chanel, who was looking up at her with a smirk on her pudgy face. She narrowed her eyes at the little mastermind before returning her attention to the stranger. As nice as he was (and attractive), he was still someone she did not know. 

“It is alright,” Joe said after a moment, “It is just that I don’t really know you and I’m in charge of her.”

The stranger nodded, the smile now off his face. “I understand.” He replied seriously, and Joe’s stomach dropped once again; something about his tone made her feel like she was the little girl and not Chanel. She was about to apologize but he beat her to it, “Perhaps you should join us then; we can get to know each other better that way.”

It took her a long minute to compute what he had said to her. She blinked and before she could answer, Taylor came around with two plates. “A baby burger for Princess Chanel,” She said, setting one plate in front of the girl, “And the Belgian waffle and hashbrowns for Josie.” She finished, setting the plate by Chanel’s with a smirk. She glanced at Joe with wide eyes and an impressed expression, nearly pushing the waitress into the booth. 

Joe stumbled but caught herself, sitting down next to Chanel, finally. She cleared her throat and reached for the syrup, drowning her waffle in it. She glanced up to see her stranger watching her with a smile. Her eyes quickly went to Chanel as she grabbed a knife to cut the burger for the small child. 

“You’re not going to get anything Mister T?” Chanel questioned, taking a fry and shoving it in her mouth. 

Joe furrowed her brows at the name; How much had they talked about before she sat down? “Mister T…?” She said, glancing at him.

“I am not hungry, pretty girl.” He told her with a smile, sipping out of his mug. Black coffee, probably. He turned his attention to Joe, “My name is T’Challa. And you are Joe, correct?”

Joe smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Chanel beat her to it. “Her name is Josephine but I call her Josie.”

“Josephine,” T’Challa repeated, seemingly tasting it, “That is very pretty.” 

Joe’s face flushed and she shook her head, “It’s common. Your name is much prettier than mine.” 

“It depends on what you would consider beautiful.” T’Challa replied, sipping from his cup, “If you are saying that because my name is different to you, than I could say the same for your name.” 

“We can agree to disagree.” Joe murmured, sipping her sweet tea through her straw. 

“I think Josephine is a fancy name!” Chanel blurted, smiling at T’Challa. “It’s like a princess. Princess Josie-phene.” 

Joe laughed incredulously, softly pulling on one of the little girl’s twists, “Well thank you Chanel, but I think the only one royal here is you, your highness.” 

T’Challa chuckled as Chanel beamed, her smile spreading across her face. “Then can I have some of your hashbrowns?” 

“You have fries!” Joe protested. The little girl pouted at her and she rolled her eyes, sliding the plate to her. 

“Thank you, servant.” Chanel lisped, digging into the plate. 

Joe shared an amused look with T’Challa, shaking her head, “Me and my big mouth.” 

T’Challa chuckled, “It could be good for the little one to be a princess for a day.” 

“You say that,” Joe started with a sigh, “But you’re not the one who has to deal with her.” 

“I could be.” T’Challa retorted and Joe blinked, her expression turning into one of question. “How would you two ladies like to spend the day with me?”

“Ye-!” Chanel began to answer excitedly, but Joe put a hand over her mouth. The woman sat for a second, biting her lip. 

She wanted to jump at the chance, but again, he was a stranger; as handsome as he was. What if he was going to hurt them? If it was just her she would go, but Chanel too? She couldn’t risk that baby's life for a cute guy. Oh but his eyes were so kind, deep brown orbs that she felt knew things she couldn’t possibly think of. And his smile was so endearing. And he obviously had money. And-!

“Okay.” Joe finally blurted, dropping her hand from Chanel’s mouth. “Sure.” 

Chanel let out a cheer and you snorted, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “I’m done let’s go now!” 

“Go use the bathroom before we go, little bit.” Joe ordered, helping her scootch out of the booth. She went to follow her but Taylor beat her to it with a wink. “I got her mama.” 

Joe raised a brow and the blonde smirked, lightly pushing the little one away. Her attention turned back to the man sitting across from her. She lowered her voice, “You really don’t have to do this, Mr. T’Challa. I know that Chanel can be a little overbearing but you can still back out of it, I’ll just tell her you had to work or something.” 

T’Challa squinted his eyes, slightly oncing her over as his lips thinned into a straight line. “Why would I do that?” He muttered, his deep voice raspy as he spoke lowly, “I am a man of my word and little Chanel will be treated like a princess today.”

“Don’t you have to work or somewhere you should be?” Joe questioned, raising a brow, “Your phone has not stopped ringing since you got here.” 

His lips spread in a slight smirk and his eyes had an amused twinkle in them, “I will worry about that. Believe me, there is no place I would rather be.”

Joe looked down after a moment, feeling like his eyes were drilling into her. Chanel skipped back to the table with a wide grin, clasping her hands together. “I know where I want to go first! The Disney store in Times Square! Taylor says to be a princess I need a crown!”

“To the Disney store we go then.” T’Challa nodded with a smile, his eyes flickering to Joe. 

Joe smiled back smally, getting up from the booth. T’Challa reached into his wallet and left a fifty for the bill, a large cry from the hundred he usually left her. He held the door open for the two with a smile, and Chanel grabbed Joe’s hand as they began to walk down the street. 

Sneakily, the five year old also grabbed T’Challa’s hand, standing in between the two. She swung their hands, absolutely beaming, “I’m so excited!” She sung, her twists bouncing with every step. “I’m gonna get the biggest crown they have! With jewels and bows and shiny things!”

“Will it be pink?” Joe questioned and Chanel scoffed. 

“Of course!” She exclaimed making her snicker, “Or green like Tiana’s!”  She turned her attention to her left, looking up at T’Challa, “Do you have princesses where you're from?” 

“Actually, yes.” T’Challa answered with a smile, “We have a long history of monarchy in Wakanda.” 

“Wah-kahn-dah.” Chanel repeated, beaming when the tall man nodded at her. “That’s pretty, I like it. I wanna go! Joe can we go to Wah-kahn-dah?” 

“You have school, shug.” Joe pouted, shaking her head, “Sorry.” 

“Aw…” Chanel whined, matching Joe’s pout, “At least I get today.” 

Joe smiled and winked at her, making Chanel smile once more. The trio made their way to the store, getting enamored looks by strangers in the crowd. When they reached the store, T’Challa opened the door and Chanel ran in. 

“Chanel, wait!” Joe yelled, shaking her head with a frown. She stood on the tips of her toes to look over the crowd, but she could not see the troublemaker. A hand grasped hers and began to pull her into the crowd, “Come on.” T’Challa’s voice rang by her ear. He led her to the Princess and the Frog section of the large store, gaping at the crowns that were on the shelf. 

“Jojo, look!” The little girl screeched, picking up a clear box carefully, “It’s so pretty!” And the crown was. It was gold with woven branches around it and light green jewels embedded in the branches. The centerpiece of the crown was a green and gold silhouette of Tiana. “I want it, can I get this one?” 

Joe glanced at the price and her eyes widened, she began to shake her head and opened her mouth to protest before she felt a light squeeze on her hand. She glanced over and T’Challa was smiling at Chanel, “Of course you can, little one.” 

Chanel’s smile nearly broke her face and she hugged the box to herself. She ran off again to stand in the long line, bouncing happily on her heels. 

Joe and T’Challa were left alone and the woman looked down at their hands, separating them with flushed cheeks. T’Challa chuckled under his breath and followed after the short-haired woman. They stood behind Chanel, who was almost floating as they neared the register. 

“You’re being awful generous today.” Joe finally spoke, turning towards him, “Is this a normal occurrence or are you just in the mood to be nice?” 

T’Challa glanced at her from the corner of his eye, though he still faced straight ahead, “I would like to think I am usually this generous, though I know it would not be the truth.” 

Joe nodded, impressed with his answer, “That’s honest.”

“I have no reason to lie.” T’Challa retorted, his tone sharp but his face a lit with a crooked smile. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Joe started, stuffing her hands in her pockets, “What kind of work do you do?” 

“I am a scientist.” T’Challa answered, just slowly enough for Joe to believe him.

“Really?” She breathed, “Like Tony Stark?”

The dark man seemed to twitch in annoyance, narrowing his eyes, “I feel I am a bit better than Tony Stark. Wakanda is decades ahead in our technology compared to the rest of the world.”

“Oh.” Joe muttered, blinking, “Sorry, he’s kind of our most famous scientist so he instantly comes to mind. But I guess you’ll be first in my mind now.” She blurted without thinking, her face flushing as he laughed at her. 

“Thank you.” He chuckled deeply, “That means a lot to me coming from you, Josephine.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Joe teased, rolling her eyes, “I was just starting to like you.” 

T’Challa chuckled again, the action seeming to be a common occurrence when he was around the ebony-haired woman, “Hopefully,” He started, as he took out his wallet to pay for the crown, “I have not ruined my chance.” 

Joe’s eyes widened as Chanel shoved the box into her hands, willing her to open it. She used her keys to open the box, handing it to the cashier to be discarded. Joe used the barrettes in Chanel’s hair to clip some of her twists back and placed the crown on top of her head, weaving some plaits around it. “Beauty and grace…” Joe trailed, pinching her cheek with a wink. They got out of line and Chanel grabbed both of their hands again. 

“I want to go to the big wheel in Toys R Us now!” Chanel demanded, her voice booming like a true royal. 

As they walked, T’Challa and Joe lifted Chanel up, letting her swing between them. Chanel shrieked out a laugh, having the best day of her short life. “I wish everyday could be like today.” Chanel sighed happily, looking up at the two. “I can’t wait to to tell the kids in my class that I’m a real life princess.”

“You’ve always been a princess, little bit. You just have a crown now.” Joe said to her with a smile. 

Chanel nodded, turning to T’Challa, “Thank you so much for my crown, Mister T.” 

“You are most welcome, Princess Chanel.” T’Challa grinned at her, “I live to serve.” He added with a wink. 

Chanel giggled and hid her face in Joe’s stomach, the older woman laughing at her reaction. “You made the poor girl flustered.” 

The makeshift family made their way to the ferris wheel and had a great time on it, Chanel bouncing with excitement. They also walked around the huge store, T’Challa, against the wishes of Joe, buying Chanel the biggest teddy bear they had. Ever the gentleman, he carried the huge bear when they went to dinner, and even when they rode on the crowded subway train. By the end of the day, the sun had gone down and Chanel was worn out. Joe switched with T’Challa and he carried a sleeping Chanel while she carried the huge bear. 

The pair walked up the stairs to Joe’s apartment, being as quiet as they could, and Joe unlocked the door to her home with a little difficulty. She led T’Challa to her bedroom and dropped the bear on her bedroom floor, while he laid Chanel down on her bed. Joe pulled a blanket over the sleeping child and ushered T’Challa out of the room, closing the door behind the two of them.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Joe questioned, walking to her kitchen, “Black coffee?” She quipped with a smirk.

T’Challa chuckled, the sound warming the apartment, “No, thank you.” He smirked, following her into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and declared, “I have a confession to make.” 

Joe unscrewed the cap of her water bottle and took a sip, raising a brow. “Oh?” She blinked, “What is it?” 

T’Challa’s eyes scanned her face before he leaned toward her, speaking lowly, “The coffee at your restaurant is horrid.” Joe snorted out a laugh, putting a hand over her mouth to keep from being too loud. T’Challa watched her with a lopsided smile, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. 

“Why do you come then?” Joe questioned through her giggles, “If you hate the coffee so much?” T’Challa did not say anything in reply, only staring at her with a slight smile on his face. Joe’s smile slowly dropped and she swallowed, her lips forming in a silent ‘oh’. She licked the corner of her mouth and cleared her throat, very aware of the situation. 

“I just wanted to see you but I…” T’Challa trailed, chuckling nervously and shrugging his shoulders, “I did not know how to just ask. So I came at the same time everyday and stomached the coffee just to ask you for a refill. Then I finally worked my way up to ordering pie.”

Joe laughed breathily, biting her lip, “Please tell me, at the least, the pie was good.” 

T’Challa chuckled and nodded his head, “Delicious.”

“Good.” Joe nodded, “It’s one thing to have bad coffee but a-whole-nother to eat bad pie.” She shook her head, “I think that’s one of the sweetest things someone has done to get my attention; not to mention today with Chanel. I’m starting to think you’re more generous than you let people believe.”

“Maybe I am…” He trailed, taking a step closer to her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Joe’s breath caught in her throat and a shiver ran up her spine at the feeling off his soft breath against her skin. “It can be our little secret.” She replied breathlessly as he moved away from her. 

He smiled down at her, the grin a little crooked. “Can I trust you?” He teased and she laughed, instantly going to cover her mouth. 

“Don’t make me laugh.” She complained, pushing a hand to his chest and sneaking a look at her bedroom door, “If Chanel wakes up, she’ll never get back to sleep.” 

“I apologize,” T’Challa muttered, his hand settling over hers and leaning in once more, “I will be quiet.” He murmured, just before pressing his lips to hers. Joe’s eyes fluttered closed immediately. His other arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her body toward him, his hand splaying across the curve of her back; while her arm wrapped around his neck, her hand playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Breath got heavier as lips parted and tongues caressed each other. 

Joe was the first to pull away to gulp down a breath of air as T’Challa pressed his lips against her soft cheek, then along her jaw. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning and her hand fisted his shirt, slightly pulling at it. His tongue darted out of his mouth to taste the bare skin of her neck and she couldn’t help herself, “T’Challa.” She whimpered out softly, feeling his hand press harder into her back. She licked her lips and pressed them against his ear, a short puff of breath coming from him as she kissed the side of his face. 

Releasing his hold on her hand, he used the hand on her back to untuck her shirt, while the other slid inside to touch the bare skin of her back. Joe sighed and pulled his head back, pressing their lips together again. Joe took his bottom lip in her mouth and ran her teeth along it, causing him to groan loudly. She pulled back, barely separating their lips and muttered out a ‘shh’. T’Challa chuckled lowly and nodded, kissing her again. 

A knock at the door made Joe jump and separate from T’Challa. “Macy…stay in here.” She muttered under her breath, fluffing her bangs and running to the door. She ran a hand over her face and opened the door with a smile, “Hey Mace.”

“Hey girl.” An exhausted woman the same height as her sighed out, dragging her feet into the apartment. 

“How was work?” Joe managed, having to clear her throat to not sound completely out of it. 

“Child, when I tell you I don’t wanna talk about it…” Macy answered with a scoff. “How’s my nugget?” 

“Bad as always.” Joe replied with a smile, leading Macy to her room. She opened the door to her bedroom where Chanel was lightly snoring. “Just like her mama.”

Macy sucked her teeth and picked Chanel up, furrowing her brows at the teddy bear in the corner. She looked at Joe questioningly. The pixie-cutted woman shook her head, “It’s a long story, that I’ll tell you some other time. Come on,” She said, picking the bear up, “I’ll help you take it home.”

Joe proceeded to walk two doors down to Macy’s apartment, setting the bear down in Chanel’s room. 

“You bought her a crown, too?” Macy asked, undressing the little girl. “When did you become such a big spender?”

“I didn’t.” Joe admitted, shrugging her shoulders. She took out a pair of pajamas for Chanel and set them on the bed, helping Macy. “There’s this guy…”

“Oh…” Macy muttered with a smirk, “Is he cute?”

“Gorgeous.” Joe breathed, “Literally the epitome of that song ‘Brown Skin’ by India Arie. Tall, kind, and Lord help me his lips…”

Macy waved a hand over her face, “Chill, Josie! You sound like you ready to marry the guy. You did a great job on her hair by the way.” 

Joe rolled her eyes, dressing Chanel in her sleeping top. “It’s not even all of that, yet.” 

“By the redness of your neck, I can tell it’s getting there.” Macy commented with a smirk, “You know I’mma just ask Ceecee when she wakes up, right?”

“And she gon’ lie.” Joe retorted with a laugh, “So don’t even go there.”

“Whatever.” Macy sucked her teeth, “But I’m happy for you Joey. You’re so good to everyone else, it’s good that someone will be good to you for a change.” The mother said as she tucked her daughter into bed. The two walked out of the room and shut the door. 

“Alright, Mace, I’ll see you later.” Joe smiled, waving at the short woman. 

“See ya, Joey.”

Joe closed the door behind her and walked back to her apartment, biting her lip. She fluffed her bangs and opened the door. She walked back into the kitchen but T’Challa was not there. She frowned, her heart dropping into her stomach, and walked out of her kitchen. He must have left when she was next door. She couldn’t help the sad sigh that left her and the pout that graced her face. She turned around to lock her front door when arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“You did not think I would leave without saying goodbye; did you?” A raspy voice muttered and soft lips grazed over her skin.

Joe fought her large grin and turned around, being slightly pressed against the door. “No.” She responded, so lightly that it was almost inaudible. 

T’Challa smiled crookedly at her, pressing his forehead against hers, “I need your number, Josephine. So this,” He paused, pecking her lips, “Can,” He kissed her again, “Happen,” The third kiss lingered a little longer, “Again.” He finished, taking her bottom lip in his mouth, as she did his moments prior. 

A flutter developed in Joe’s belly and she could not fathom why, when all he did was kiss her. It just felt so damn erotic… 

“Okay.” She nearly moaned out, leaning into him as he pulled away. She opened her eyes and he was smirking, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to her. Quickly trying to recall the ten numbers that would connect him to her, she punched her number in his phone, putting her name as ‘Josephine’ and holding the camera out to take a quick picture of her winking at the camera with puckered lips. She sent a quick message to herself and gave him back the phone. 

“Now I can be apart of that insistent ringing your phone is always doing.” Joe teased, taking out her phone as it buzzed with a message. T’Challa chuckled as she added his number to her phone, putting it under his regular name, though heart-eye emoji’s were on each side of it. “Smile.” She muttered, raising her phone and he gave her one of his lopsided ones. She bit her lip and saved it, putting her phone in her back pocket and wrapping her arms around his neck again, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I have to work in the morning.” Joe muttered, glancing up at him through her lashes. “If I didn’t have to work…” She trailed, pressing closer to him. 

T’Challa laughed, pressing a kiss to her nose, “Even if you did not have to wake up, I would not take advantage of you before I took you out on a proper first date.” 

“It’s not taking advantage if I consent.” Joe huffed, with a pout, “And believe me when I say the answer is a roaring ‘yes’.” 

“No.” T’Challa retorted, pecking her lips, “I do take pleasure in the way your body is pressing into mine and the color of your lips from me pressing them against mine but it would be dangerous for me to stay any longer than I have.” He groaned as her fingers stroked the nape of his neck and set his jaw, “If I do not leave now, I am  afraid you will not be able to go into work tomorrow morning.”

At the threat, Joe moaned, the sound of his voice commanding and deep. She momentarily contemplated quitting her job, before he unraveled himself and took a step away from her. “T’Challa-!” She started but his eyes snapped shut with another groan.

“Do not say my name.” He took a quick step toward her and pressed his lips against her forehead, reaching behind her and unlocking the door. He opened it and looked back at her, Joe biting her lip so hard it was bound to bleed, and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. His eyes slowly went down her body and back up again to meet her eyes, before he closed the door. 

Joe let out a breath and almost collapsed to the floor, but she held onto the back of her couch before she could fall. 

Well, at least she would see him tomorrow. 


	3. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has Sunday's off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my lateness, I got my wisdom teeth removed a week ago and babeh! This medicine has got me out!

Sunlight streamed through the blinds of Joe’s bedroom. The clock read ten o’clock in the morning and, as she did every Sunday, she was sleeping in. She had no responsibilities to attend to; no work, no Chanel, no errands, she was completely free. Her mouth hung open and a line of drool connected from her face to her pillow. Her hair was safe in satin, a scarf wrapped around her head, and she was dressed so comfily in oversized sweatpants and a barely there tank. Her eyes were covered by a blue sleeping mask; she did not want anything disturbing her much needed rest. A loud snort echoed through the room, followed by a low moan, then a slight giggle.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Joe let out a low groan and her nose twitched as she continued to sleep. 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“What?!” Joe practically screamed, as if she was back home in Nola being awakened by her little sister Barbara. She blinked under her mask and remembered where she was, sitting up in her bed. She raised her sleeping mask on her head and slumped out of bed, grumbling as she shuffled to her door. She scratched her hair through her scarf and unlocked her door, sleepily peeking through the chain. A loud gasp was emitted from her mouth and she slammed the door quickly, pressing her back against it. 

“Josephine?” A voice rumbled through the door and she blinked, now wide awake. “I brought breakfast and a proper cup of coffee.” 

What the hell was he doing there? She had not seen him in a whole week and now he just thinks he can pop up at her apartment? The nerve! She still had to look presentable though, no use in making a man grovel when you weren’t at your best.

“Oh my God.” Joe repeated over and over again, yanking her scarf off and fluffing her hair. “Oh my God!” She ran to her bathroom and ran a cloth under the water, dragging it over her face. Another knock sounded at her door, “One second!” She called, panicking. 

Joe ran a hand over her sleeping shirt and walked to the door once more, unlocking her chain and opening the door fully. She leaned against the doorframe and bit her lip, looking up at her new friend. “Hi.” She muttered lowly. 

T’Challa smirked, lifting the two cups of coffee in his hands and the bag on one of his arms. “May I come in?”

“Okay.” Joe whispered, moving out the way. T’Challa walked past her and placed the food on the table, putting the cups down as Joe closed the door. He walked back over to her and leaned down, while Joe leaned away, a hand covering her mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows and she shrugged, “Morning breath.” She explained bashfully. 

T’Challa narrowed his eyes at her and moved closer, prying her hands from her mouth and intertwining their fingers. He leaned down again and pressed his lips against hers, lingering as they separated. “I don’t care.” He muttered, pecking her cheek and letting her hand go. 

Joe sighed dreamily and licked her lips, following him to her small dining table. She sat across from him at the rounded table, watching him unload the food. He handed her a white container and a coffee cup. 

“I did not know how you took your coffee,” T’Challa admitted, opening his own container, “So I made it sweet with cream.”

Joe took a sip of the drink and licked her lips, her eyes widening just a bit, “It’s delicious, thanks.” She complimented, reveling in the way he smiled at her. She opened her container and was delighted to find a belgian waffle and hashbrowns, the same meal she ate in front of him. “You’re on it this morning.” 

T’Challa chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, “I had to make it up to you; after all we have not seen each other in a few days.”

Joe frowned as she cut up her waffle, “Really?” She questioned before fibbing, “I didn’t notice.”

“I did.” T’Challa retorted, eating a forkful of his eggs, “I apologize for my absence, I had work to do.” He explained before smirking at her, “It is okay, you can admit you missed me.”

“I don’t lie.” Joe replied smartly, raising her eyebrows as she smirked. 

“I can tell you are being untruthful.” T’Challa questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. “I missed you, Josephine. All of the coffee I have had has been awful because it was not passed from your hands to mine.”

Joe put her elbow on the table and sat her chin on her knuckles, “Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you speak?” 

T’Challa chuckled lowly before muttering, “Enkosi sithandwa wam.” 

Joe’s mouth dropped and she leaned towards him, biting her lip. “What does that mean?” She breathed, her eyes wide with wonder. 

“Thank you, love.” T’Challa translated with a crooked smile. “It’s Xhosa, my first language.” 

“It’s beautiful, is what it is.” Joe complimented, her feigned ill feelings toward the man forgotten. They stared at each other for a moment, as they tended to do, before Joe cleared her throat. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee. “Anyway,” She started, “I guess I forgive you.”

“Good.” T’Challa nodded, standing to throw away their food, “Because I wanted to spend the day with you, and that would be difficult if you were upset with me, entle.”

“I adore the thought,” Joe started, getting up from the table to follow him into the kitchen, “I really do T’Challa, but I don’t want to go anywhere. Sunday’s are my rest days and-! Wait, how did you even know I was off?” 

T’Challa threw the containers in the trash and smiled crookedly, “Your friend told me.” Joe rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “We can stay in.” He bartered, trying to crack the stubborn woman, “You can do everything you planned to do with me.”

“I wanted to relax.” Joe muttered, shrugging her shoulders, “Pretty boring.” 

T’Challa shook his head, “I welcome boring, I could even use a little boring; especially if it is with you.” 

Joe bit her lip and her face was crinkled with thought. She emitted a quiet humming before she rolled her eyes, “If you promise me a foot rub you can stay.”

A smile broke T’Challa’s face and he nodded, “I will even give you two.” 

“Great.” Joe nodded, turning on her heel, “I’m going to brush my teeth.” 

An hour later, the two of them were snuggled on the couch. T’Challa’s shoes were off and his arm was wrapped around Joe’s shoulders, while her head was on his chest. They were watching ‘Soul Food’, a choice of Joe’s, though the girl could not really pay attention the movie because of T’Challa’s thumb rubbing the smooth skin of her shoulder. 

Joe blinked, trying to force her eyes to stay open. Lord, did he smell good; like earth, cologne, and pheromones mixed together. She believes she smelt him once in a dream, as crazy as it sounded. Can you smell in dreams? Apparently, because she felt serious deja vu from just being around him. Like they knew each other before. 

Her nimble fingers played with the material of his shirt, lightly picking it, then smoothing it down. She was so content, it scared her. She felt him shift and place his cheek on the top of her head. The smile Joe felt stretch across her face was small but so sweet. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to learn his language. She wanted to visit Wakanda. She wanted to meet his parents. His siblings; did he even have siblings? She wanted to meet his friends. She wanted to… 

She was getting way ahead of herself; she needed to just be enjoying the present. But that was Joe, always thinking about the future. 

Joe’s gaze fell on his hand settled on his knee. She held her breath and reach for it, weaving her fingers in between his. She let out her breath a moment later; he began to tighten his fingers around hers. She smiled sleepily and a moment later, her grip went slack and she fell asleep.

Another hour passed by on the lazy Sunday, and Joe blinked herself awake. The Netflix menu glared at her from the screen, while soft, but deep breathing was heard on top of her. With every breath, the chest she was using for a pillow rose. She glanced down at her hand and grinned; it was still in his. She didn’t want to move and wake him up, so she just sat there. Listening to his heartbeat and thinking about how it would sound when she was straddling his pelvis. 

Filthy, filthy, filthy. 

Joe quietly snickered to herself and removed her hand from his, tracing the strong lines on his palm. After a moment she had to pee, so, like a thief in the night, she maneuvered out of the hold he had on her. She stood there for a moment to see if she woke him up, but he was still asleep. She snickered again and covered him in a blanket, before padding to the bathroom. 

She peed and washed her hands, leaving the bathroom to go in the kitchen. It was lunch time and the usual lazy Sunday menu was peanut butter and jelly. But she decided to switch it up. She put tomato soup in the microwave, then took out the bread, butter and cheese. She made the sandwiches and turned on her stove, putting a skillet over the fire. 

“Dat dat dat dat dadatda.” She sung lowly, just barely a murmur, “Steal some cover share some skin.” She threw a sandwich into the skillet and pressed down on it with a her purple spatula, “Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in.” 

She flipped the sandwich over and checked on her soup, tasting it. It was still cold, so she put it back in the microwave. “That maybe all I need, in darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave.”

The first sandwich was done, then the second and third, finally the fourth sandwich was on it’s way to completion. “Precious Lord take my hand, lead me on let me stand.” She hummed the old hymn, smiling at the memory of her grandmother singing it as she cooked. Of course, the old woman was cooking gumbo and cornbread, not tomato soup and grilled cheese, but still. 

“Through the dark, through the night. Lead me on, to the light. Take my hand, precious Lord, guide me home.” She flipped the last sandwich and caught it in the pan, “I should be on chopped.” She muttered, snickering. 

Joe finished her sandwich and began to plate her food. She took out to white plates and placed bowls on them, filling the bowls with tomato soup. She cut the sandwiches in triangles, never rectangles (what is she barbaric?), and placed two halves on her plate and four halves on T’Challa’s. 

Being the amazing waitress she was, she balanced the plates in her two hands, walking to her living room and putting them on the coffee table. She walked back to get the drinks and by the time she returned, T’Challa was rousing from his sleep with a yawn. 

She plopped next to him, “Afternoon,” She teased, “I made lunch.” She finished as she dipped one of her triangles in her soup. 

T’Challa rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before sitting up and mimicking her action. He took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed, deciding that he apparently really liked grilled cheeses and tomato soup; especially if it was prepared by a woman named Joe.

“You do realize this is the first meal you have ever prepared for me.” T’Challa muttered with a crooked grin, “And it is delicious.”

“It only took me fifteen minutes,” Joe waved her hand, “It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is,” T’Challa protested, “Any of your time spent for others is worthy of praise, entle.”

“Do you get those from a book?” Joe questioned, only partially joking as she bit into her sandwich. She didn’t get a reply, so she turned her head slightly, to see him already staring at her. “What?” She muttered, touching her face. 

“Nothing.” T’Challa assured her, leaning back into the couch with a chuckle, “You are just a funny little thing.”

Joe blinked, gathering both of their plates and standing up. “I don’t know if I should be offended or pleased…” She muttered, walking to her kitchen. She put the plates in the sink and began to wash them as T’Challa walked into the kitchen. 

“I certainly do enjoy it.” He vocalized, leaning against the counter beside her. “It is refreshing.” Joe felt his eyes on her once again but said nothing as she dried her hands with a dishtowel. “So,” He began again, crossing his arms, “What is next on the agenda?”

Joe thought for a moment, before an idea popped in her head. She smiled, almost sinfully, and said, “Have you ever played connect four?”

An hour later, the two were seated on the floor of the apartment, the coffee table and the game between them. T’Challa had already won twice and was about to win a third time. 

“You’re cheating.” Joe accused, putting her red piece in to block his line. 

T’Challa raised an eyebrow and put his black piece in the display. “Oh? How did you come up with that idea?”

The sound of her piece dropping echoed through the apartment, “You have already won twice, despite not having played this game before.”

“It is logic, Josephine.” T’Challa said with a smirk, putting his piece down to make a line of four. “And I now have won three times.”

Joe groaned and emptied their pieces from the display, starting a new game. T’Challa dropped his piece in first, then she dropped hers in. 

“I’m just saying,” She shrugged, her eyes narrowed at the display, “It’s very suspicious.”

“Do not be angry that I beat you at your own game, entle.” T’Challa muttered, blocking her from winning. “You are just a very good teacher.”

“Save it.” Joe whispered as she eyed the board, “I’m trying to concentrate.” 

T’Challa chuckled, stopping when the woman shot him a look. The smile on his face still remained and when she finally put her next piece in, he saw she was set up with three red dots. Pretending to look at another part of the board, he haphazardly slid his token on the opposite side of the display. “Oops.” He chimed, a frown on his face. 

Joe looked at the board with a grin, sliding her piece in with a satisfied, “Finally!” She turned to T’Challa and smirked, “I won.”

T’Challa nodded, “Indeed you did.” He responded, trying to keep a disappointed expression on his face. “Rematch?” 

The pair played four more times, the results ending in T’Challa having four wins and Joe having five. They were cleaning up the pieces when Joe glanced over to T’Challa with a smile, “I know you let me win, T’Challa.”

The man’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Of course I didn’t. Why would I risk humiliating myself to let you win? You are simply smarter than me.”

“So I’m supposed to believe that you just lost your mojo and became horrible the last four games?” She questioned, raising a brow. 

“Ithamsanqa yabasaqalayo.” T’Challa said, shaking his head once more and translating, “Beginner’s luck.”

Joe snorted, “From what you tell me, you're one of the smartest scientists in the world. I’m literally just a waitress.”

“Backgrounds do not matter in the foreground.” T’Challa wisely quoted, before adding with a laugh, “The connect four-grounds that is.”

Joe laughed loudly put the top on the box, leaning forward, “It’s a shame that you didn’t let me win… I was going to reward you for your good deed.”

T’Challa raised a brow in question, his gaze momentarily falling to her lips. “It is a shame.” He agreed raspily, staring into her eyes. 

Joe waited for him to confess, but unbeknownst to her, hell would freeze over before he ever did. She narrowed her eyes and leaned away from him, taking the box to be put away. She walked to her hall closet and stood on the tips of her toes to put the game back where it belonged, but since T’Challa had helped her retrieve it, her efforts were in vain. 

Just as she was about to give up and throw it in the back, a chest pressed into her back and a hand came on her waist, easily taking the box from her and placing it where it belonged. Joe held her breath as the hand on her waist touched at bare skin and she stepped back to close the door, the body stepping with her. She turned around to thank him but her words got stuck in her throat because of the way she was pushed back into the closet door. Hands were on either side of her and thick arms encased trapped her. Her own hands twitched at her sides and she wanted to grip the arms encasing her but something was keeping her from doing do. Brown eyes watched every  twitch of her face, noting how her bottom lip was now in between her teeth and her chest was slightly heaving. 

T’Challa leaned down slightly brushing his nose against hers and Joe closed her eyes, elevating herself just a tad. She leaned forward to kiss the man in front of her but he moved his head back just so. She opened her eyes to find his; deeper than the oceans and more meaningful. He tilted toward her again, though this time Joe kept her eyes open. Finally, after an eternity, their lips met and it shook every fiber of Joe’s being. 

Their lips separated but they still stayed close, their foreheads pressing against each other. Joe breathed heavily through her lips, her eyes clenched shut. “Oh my God.” She whispered, looking every bit of startled. 

“What’s the matter?” T’Challa muttered back to her, watching her face. “Are you alright?”

Joe shook her head slowly before her eyes blinked open. She looked up at T’Challa’s worried face and sighed breathily, “That was really…” She paused, putting a hand to her chest, “Nice.”

T’Challa breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, an unbelieving smile on his face. “You…” He trailed, shaking his head, “You scared me. I thought I smelt bad or something.”

Joe snorted out a laugh and pushed him away with her hand, “Believe me, if you smelt bad I’d tell you.” She quipped, walking back to the couch. 

“I know you would.” T’Challa retorted, following her. He sat down on the coffee table across from her and took her feet in his hands, settling them in his lap. “Because you are honest, which I admire about you.” 

Joe bit her lip before her smile cracked her face, slightly jumping as his thumb dug into her foot. She put on the best scowl she could and narrowed her eyes, “You’re just trying to butter me up to make me forget about your cheatin’.” She snapped and he smirked.

“Nothing gets past you, entle.” T’Challa quipped with a quirk of his brow. He tickled the bottom of her foot and she snorted, kicking at his hand.

“Don’t do that!” She yelped, hearing him laugh at her. “What does ‘entle’ mean anyway?” 

T’Challa smiled crookedly at her and caressed the skin of her ankle, lowering his voice like it was a secret, “Beautiful.” 

Joe’s playfully expression dropped and she couldn’t hide the grin that spread across her face. She shook her head and snapped her fingers, gesturing to her feet, “Stop slacking.” She blurted, leaning her head back against the couch, “And stop being so damn charming!”

“Yes ma’am.” T’Challa rasped, a grin on his face. 


	4. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and T'Challa are good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 pages of cold, hard, lovin.

Joe laughed at something Taylor said as she walked around the restaurant collecting dirty dishes. She was in her uniform, the pastel yellow bright as ever, and she was working on her usual day off. There was an influx of customers that day so the cavalry, her and an extra dishwasher, was called in. She hated working Sundays but she wasn’t complaining; Rufus was paying her for time and a half. 

The copper woman rushed past the buxom blonde, bumping her with her hip, and into the kitchen to dump the dishes into the sink. She washed her hands than grabbed the plates from the waiting window, opening the door with her bottom and rushing to get the food out to table number three. With a smile and a wink, she set the plates down and went to the next table to take orders. 

“Jesus Christ,” Taylor groaned when Joe went behind the counter to give Frieda the orders, “This is the busiest Sunday we’ve had in awhile and I’m already sore.” 

“That’s because you were out there being a harlot last night.” Joe said, laughing when Taylor smacked her shoulder. 

“Don’t judge me!” The blonde pouted, snickering to herself, “He was 6’1 and had blue eyes. You know I’m a sucker for blue eyes!”

“You’re a sucka’ alright.” Joe quipped, grabbing the coffee canister and ducking out of the way of being hit. She laughed mockingly and went around refilling everyone’s mugs, a kind smile on her face. 

The pretty woman walked behind the counter and began to make more coffee, bending down to the the grinds behind the counter. She stood up and dumped them into the coffee maker, pouring water into the machine as well. Cutting on the machine, Joe then made her way back into the kitchen to get more silverware for the tables.

“I’m thinking of quitting.” Taylor huffed as she entered the kitchen, “You think that strip club on 8th street is hiring?” 

“I’m sure if you found some rhythm you could get a job there.” Joe teased with a wink, grabbing the bucket of napkins. 

“Could ya’ll youngins please leave that kind of talk in the backroom?” Miss Frieda complained, “I’m too old to listen to that mess.” 

Joe and Taylor looked at each other and burst into laughter, causing the old woman to usher them out the kitchen. The women were still giggling as Taylor went to wait tables and Joe began to put new silverware on empty tables. 

A loud beeping behind the counter alerted her that the coffee was ready and she rushed behind the counter to take it off the burner. She put her bucket down and moved the canister, hearing a request for coffee behind her. Grabbing the canister, she turned around, her face lighting up when she saw a large bouquet of flowers and a crooked smile. 

“Good afternoon, entle.” T’Challa greeted, his teeth gleaming. A snicker was heard as Taylor passed the two of them and went into the kitchen. 

Joe put the canister down and took the flowers from T’Challa, a bright smile on her face. “Afternoon.” She replied, biting her lip.

T’Challa’s grin faltered and he swallowed, “I did not know what kind of flowers you liked, so I bought one of each.”

“I see.” The copper woman teased, examining the bouquet. “They’re beautiful.” She assured him with a chuckle. “How’d you know I was at work? You stalking me?” 

“No,” The man smirked at her tone, “I was at your apartment but Chanel was leaving with her mother and she told me you went into work today.” 

“Did she now?” Joe muttered, leaning on the counter. “You sure are getting a lot of intel from my friends.”

T’Challa opened his mouth to reply but Taylor beat him to it with two trays in her hand, “That’s because we all agree that you need a boyfriend.” The blonde supplied, grinning at T’Challa, “Hi.”

“Hello.” He greeted with a chuckle, his eyes still on Joe. 

“So,” Joe started, putting her chin in her hand on the counter, “Besides plotting against me; what did you come here for?” 

A crooked smile was sent her way as T’Challa leaned forward, “Can I steal you away for the day?” 

The smitten woman bit her lip and looked around the busy diner, before turning back to him with a sigh. “Unfortunately we’re super swamped today…” She trailed, watching his face fall a bit. 

“Oh,” He muttered, looking away for a moment, “I’m sorry. It is really my fault, I should not have come unannounced.” 

Joe frowned and leaned forward on the counter, lowering her voice, “I get off at five,” She said, making T’Challa’s gaze return to her, “Maybe we could grab some dinner?” 

T’Challa’s crooked smile reappeared and he nodded, “That would be nice.” 

“It wo-!” 

“Josephine!” Taylor interjected, carrying four plates, “I hate to break up your little rendezvous but I need your help!” 

“Sorry.” Joe chimed sheepishly, grabbing the plates from the server’s window. She followed Taylor to the tables and set the plates down, before going back behind the counter and grabbing the coffee canister. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

T’Challa shook his head, taking out his phone and setting it face down on the counter. “Not until five o’clock.” He answered smartly. 

Joe rolled her eyes with a snicker and put her hand on her hip, “Well what do you want in the meantime?”

“A piece of pie would be nice.” The handsome man smirked, “A glass of milk, maybe.”

“Coming right up, sir.” Joe chimed with a wink, filling up another customer’s mug. She put the canister back on the boiler and pushed the door open to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Miss Frieda flipped a patty. 

“Miss Frieda…” The pretty woman sung, a pout on her lips, “I need a piece of pie for my future husband again.”

The elderly woman chuckled, shaking her head at the young girl, “I just took a fresh one out the oven; why don’t you fix him a plate?”

Joe sucked her teeth, holding in her laughter as Frieda sent her a look. She pushed herself off the counter and grabbed a clean plate from the shelf, then scooped a dollop of ice cream on it. Moving to the cooling rack, she cut a fresh, steaming slice from the newly baked apple pie. She poured a glass of milk and exited the kitchen, bumping the door open with her bottom. 

“Slice of pie and a glass of milk.” Joe announced, placing the meal in front of her… her T’Challa. He smiled at her and unrolled his silverware, taking a bite of his pie as she was whisked away again. 

For the rest of the day, Joe cleaned tables, took orders, and checked people out. Her and Taylor snickered behind their hands at passing jokes, while Miss Frieda shook her head at the two girls. T’Challa stayed true to his word and sat at the counter all day waiting for her, casually typing on his phone and reading things. The only time he disappeared from her sight was to take a call outside. 

When the clock struck five, Joe was thoroughly tired and ready to collapse. The brunette let out a low sigh and fluffed her bangs, shrugging her purse farther up her arm. She said goodbye to her coworkers before trotting out of the diner. 

Joe looked to the left and saw T’Challa leaning against the side of the building, speaking to someone on the phone in a stern voice. She waited patiently in front of the diner, not wanting to intrude on his conversation. She did, however, glance over at him from the corner of her eye. The scientist’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. The sight was enough to make her bit her lip in want. 

“Oh God, I have a problem…” The waitress muttered under her breath, only the least bit worried. After a minute more of T’Challa chiding someone over the phone, he hung up and rolled his eyes. He walked over to her, an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry about that, Josephine.” 

“It’s fine.” Joe waved it off, “If you have somewhere else to be it’s fine, T. I could go for a nap and a soak in the tub anyway.” 

“Are you saying you would rather be alone?” T’Challa inquired as they began to walk towards the subway. “Because I could go back to my hotel and weep at the thought of you deserting me.” He dryly teased, his hand slipping into hers. 

Joe rolled her eyes with a smile as she swung their hands back and forth, “Ice cream and all?” She retorted, watching him nod with a fake frown. “Well that sounds like a better time than a bath; can I come? I’m a sucker for ice cream.” 

“If you are good I’ll buy you a cone, udango.” 

The waitress’s face cracked as her smile grew bigger but she just turned her head as they walked down the steps of the station. T’Challa ushered her in front of him as they maneuvered through the crowded subway, his hand on her hip. Joe screamed internally as their train approached and the doors dinged open. They shuffled onto the car, though no seats were left so they had to stand. 

T’Challa held onto an overhead railing while Joe had to settle for a pole because she was so short. The train took off faster than expected and the copper woman almost fell back, but luckily her prince charming caught her. He wrapped an arm around her and held her steady, while Joe leaned her head against his chest. Her eyes closed and almost instantly she was asleep. 

“Josephine? Josephine.” 

WIth a snore and a cough, Joe woke up from her light nap. She pouted up at T’Challa who was looking down at her with a crooked grin. “Your stop is next.” He informed her. 

The waitress whined, “Can’t you carry me? I’m so tired, T’Challa. I think I’m gonna call in tomorrow.” 

He chuckled in response, “Come on, entle.” His voice was a low hum and it reverberated through his chest as the train came to a stop. Joe huffed as he lead her off the train and they walked up the steps to the station. 

When they were on the street again, Joe leaned her head against T’Challa’s arm, intertwining their fingers. “One of these days I’m going to quit and shuck corn with the rest of the rest of my family. Just call me Joey Mae Belle, barefoot and overalled in my Nana’s field.” She babbled sleepily. 

“You’re tired.” T’Challa told her with a laugh, “I’m sure you do not mean what you say.” 

“You’re right.” Joe replied with a yawn, “I would never admit defeat like that. You’re so smart, T.” 

By the time they made it to the waitress’ apartment, T’Challa was carrying her on his back like he had done with Chanel weeks prior. Joe was snoring softly against him and he was trying to contain his laughter. He climbed the stairs to her apartment building and stopped in front of her door. Hitching her higher on his back, he reached into her purse and took out her keys, unlocking the door. He kicked the door closed behind them and walked to her bedroom, laying her on the bed. 

An hour later Joe awakened herself with a snore, nearly choking on the drool that accumulated in her mouth. She coughed and looked around her room, completely disoriented by her impromptu nap. 

“Oh shit.” She muttered, her eyes widening. The waitress hopped out of bed and ran into the main room of her apartment. She let out a low groan until her eyes met a figure in the her kitchen. Padding to the room and peeking her head around the corner, she was met with the broad back of her infatuation. 

“You’re awake.” T’Challa’s voice echoed through the empty space as he turned to her with a smirk. 

Joe frowned, running a hand through her short hair, “I’m so sorry, I’m a terrible person, You must ha-!” Her self-deprecation was interrupted by T’Challa handing her a mug of something steaming. “Thank you.” She muttered silently, taking a sip. 

“It is quite alright, Josephine. I had a little work to do anyway, so I just set up camp on your couch. You were tired and that is understandable, you are a laborer after all.” The handsome man assured her, taking a sip of his own drink. “Now I suspect that you do not feel like leaving your apartment so I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us. It should be here in ten minutes.”

Joe opened her mouth to respond but closed it. Her brow was furrowed but she was anything but confused. “Am I still dreaming?” T’Challa smiled crookedly, shaking his head. Joe bit her lip, “I’m going to go change.” She put her mug down and began walking away before turning back and standing on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against his. 

They separated and she smiled, looking into his eyes, “Just checking.” The waitress padded away and shut the door to her bedroom, sliding down it slowly. 

Was it too soon to say she was in love?

The smitten woman got off the floor and took off her uniform, exchanging it for a pair of shorts and a tank top. She ran a comb through her short cut and fluffed her bangs, toeing slippers on to her feet. 

Joe opened the door just in time to see T’Challa opening her front door. Three people dressed in black rushed into her apartment and began to set her dining table, piling food on china plates that they brought with them.

“Jesus,” Joe breathed, standing next to T’Challa, “Who’d you call?”

The scientist gave her a crooked grin, “It’s a special service.”

The southern woman raised her brows, crossing her arms as the people finished up. They walked in front of the two lovers and bowed deeply, before leaving the apartment. Joe’s eyes widened and she looked to T’Challa, who in turn just shrugged and trotted over to the table, pulling a seat out for her. 

Joe sat at the table with a large grin, looking down at the plate a fancily cut steak, potatoes and green beans. Next to her plate was a glass of pretty red wine. T’Challa sat next to her and raised his glass, Joe followed suit.

“To you.” The handsome man crookedly grinned and she nodded, clinking her glass against his.

Taking a sip, she then began to cut into her steak, nearly melting when the meat touched her tongue. “I don’t mean to pry,” She started, swallowing her bite, “But this must have cost a small fortune.”

T’Challa shrugged, a motion he seemed to be doing frequently that night, “Nothing’s too expensive for you, Josephine.”

“That’s sweet but the servants, the food, this wine-!” The waitress was interrupted by T’Challa taking her hand in his.

“Nothing’s too expensive for you, Josephine.” The handsome man repeated, ghosting his lips over her hand. Joe’s face flushed and she smiled, pulling her hand back.

A moment of content silence passed between the two, the only sounds being their forks against the nice plates. Seemingly out of nowhere, Joe blurted, “I really like you.”

Blinking confusedly, T’Challa smiled, his teeth gleaming. “I really like you, too, Josie.”

At the sound of her nickname, the pixie-haired woman’s head snapped up. “You called me ‘Josie.” She pointed out with a beam. T’Challa furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the woman curiously. “You’ve never called me that before, it’s always so proper.”

“I apologize.” T’Challa nodded to her and she snorted.

“No, I like it when you say my name.” Joe reassured, muttering under her breath, “Maybe a little too much.” 

At that, T’Challa’s grin turned wicked, a smug smirk on his lips. “Is that so?” He questioned with a rasp.

Joe bit her bottom lip and looked away from him shyly, mad at herself for letting the tidbit slip from her lips. 

Fifteen minutes later the food was finished and the sun had long gone down. Joe and T’Challa laid on her bed, music softly playing in the background. The waitress had her head on the scientist’s chest, while he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Idle chatter was shared between the two of them.

“Your skin is so soft, entle.” T’Challa muttered, his chest rumbling against Joe’s cheek as a hand brushed over the skin exposed at her waist. 

“Yeah, well you smell good.” Joe retorted, the leg she had splayed over his slightly twitching. 

The man below her chuckled, “You always have to beat me at my own game.”

Joe hummed, “It's only because I like you.” She murmured, putting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. She batted her eyelashes and he snickered, shaking his head.

“Funny little thing.” He repeated his words from days ago and pecked her nose. Joe wrinkled her nose and leaned forward, doing the same to his nose. He mimicked her face and kissed her nose again. They repeated this until both of them were shaking with silent laughter. 

When they caught their breath, everything seemed to slow down. Brown eyes searched the other and their breaths mingled together. Leisurely, with no sense of urgency at all, Joe pressed her lips against T’Challa’s. Sweet and short, she pulled away with a smile, hovering over his face.

T’Challa looked up at her and mirrored her smile, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. Gently, he pulled her down and kissed her this time, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Joe moaned as soon as his tongue nudged hers. Removing his hand from her cheek, he tugged her other leg over himself, making Joe straddle his hips. 

Slow, everything was going so slow. T'Challa's hands slid up Joe’s tight tank, his fingers dancing along her spine. Joe’s hands were behind his head, forcing him to keep his lips on hers. Despite it all, Joe pulled away first, looming over the scientist with lidded eyes and red lips. 

“Can we…?” She left the question open, remembering what he had told her the first night they kissed. 

“Yes?” T’Challa inquired with a raised brow. He knew what she was saying but it was so fun to watch her face flush. 

“You know…” Joe urged, motioning down to their bodies. T’Challa hid his grin and shook his head. The pretty woman rolled her eyes and sat up, her hands on his chest to steady herself. She hooked her fingers under her tank and lifted it above her head, leaving her top bare. 

T’Challa swallowed and his eyes widened by a small fraction. His gaze danced over her breasts before returning to her eyes. Joe held her smirk and grabbed his hands, placing them on her chest, letting out a surprised moan when his calloused palms caressed her skin. 

“What do you want Josie?” T’Challa rasped, his eyes drilling into hers as he ran his thumbs over her pebbling nipples. “Hm?” He urged, a hand leaving her chest and gripping her ass. 

Joe’s breath caught in her throat as T’Challa pushed her ass down, making her cunt grind against his jean-clad erection. When she still didn't answer, the handsome man sat up and nipped at the soft skin of her jaw, grinding into her once again.

“Please T,” Joe breathed, her eyes clenched shut. “Please.”

“What?” T’Challa grumbled, his lips moving against her neck.

Joe whined, feeling the rough fabric of his jeans brushing against her barely clothed clit. “God, please fuck me.” She whined with all the desperation of a cat in heat. 

T’Challa, as cruel as sin, laughed against her skin. “Was that so hard, entle?” He mutters as he brushes his lips against hers. “To let me win?”

“Shut up.” Joe scowled halfheartedly, tugging at his shirt. He chuckled and allowed her to yank it off of him. Jesus he was built. The waitress’s tongue flicked out against her bottom lip and T’Challa’s eyes were pulled to the sight.

The handsome man cupped both of her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers tenderly, turning them both over. He pulled back and smiled down at Joe, nuzzling his nose against hers. The waitress laughed and T’Challa pressed his lips against hers once more, before pecking the corner of her mouth, down her chin and in the middle of her neck. 

Joe slightly twitched as lips were pressed against the middle of her chest and calloused hands ran down the smooth skin of her side. A playful smile painted her lips as brown eyes met hers, while thumbs brushed against each of her nipples. Her breath caught in her throat when one of the thumbs was replaced by a hot mouth. 

“Good.” Joe affirmed as teeth scraped against her chest. She received a satisfied nip in response and a hand trailed down to her shorts. A hard suckle was followed by a finger brushing against her clit. The woman bucked and her breath was taken from her once more as she felt lips spreading across her skin. 

“Beautiful.” The word danced along her chest and she smiled breathlessly, biting her lip as the finger in her shorts made slow, tight circles around her clit. “Hm?” She felt a hum reverberating from the hard chest that was pressed against her stomach, “Look at me, entle.”

Joe’s eyes opened, she didn’t even remember closing them. T’Challa placed his chin on her chest and stared at her, while Joe placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing against his soft skin with her thumbs. He smiled at her as his eyes danced over her face, she returned the smile, though a surprised gasp left her lips as the finger rubbing her clit entered her and was replaced by a thumb. 

“Good?” T’Challa checked, arching his finger up and watching Joe’s nostrils flare. 

“Great.” The woman responded, doing her best to keep her eyes open. She was rewarded by a soft peck on the lips. Another finger entered her and her mouth fell open as the pace quickened. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she gripped them, unconsciously digging her nails into his skin. 

T’Challa covered her mouth with his and swallowed the loud moan that emitted from her, as he repeatedly hit that special spot within her. He felt her legs began to shake under him and he pulled back with a nibble of her lip. 

“Good?” He questioned again, this time with a smirk. 

“Shut up.” Joe muttered, before shuddering. The tell tale of warmth began to gather in her abdomen and she hissed as the circled around her clit got faster and faster. Her nails ran angry trails across his shoulders and she tried to tug him closer to her, but he wasn’t budging. 

“Please, please.” She begged under her breath, holding on to the man for dear life. 

“I’m right here.” T’Challa’s deep voice rasped, his eyes watching every twitch of her face. With one final thrust in tune with a brush of her clit, Joe came, silent and shaking.

Still twitching, Joe opened her eyes to find T’Challa crookedly grinning above her. “Good.” He muttered with a wink, pressing his lips to hers. 

Joe breathed out a laugh and whispered on her lover’s lips, “I really like you.” 

“I ‘really like’ you too, Josephine.” T’Challa retorted, making his lover laugh again. 

“I can tell.” Joe quipped, lifting her hips to grind them against his.

The secret royal let out a low groan and narrowed his eyes at her, leaning down and nipping at Joe’s neck. “Why must you be so mean to me when I am so kind to you?” He murmured with a low whine, making Joe snicker.

“Oh turnover and stop whining.” Joe playfully snapped, smirking when she was on top of him once more, “You’re like a big puppy.” She pressed a kiss to his chest and felt his laugh before she heard it.

“I would say I was more cat than dog, uthango.” T’Challa muttered, his stomach tight under Joe’s hands. 

“You're a baby is what you are.” Joe retorted, leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. 

“I’m your baby.” T’Challa smirked as Joe’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Mine?” She repeated in a whisper, her eyes searching his in the dimly lit room. The question hung in the air, with more weight to the words than what met the surface. A secret of message of sorts from just a simple inquiry.

T’Challa sat himself up on his elbows then, gazing down at Joe. “Yours.” His spoke with that commanding voice of his, the voice that made Joe want to simultaneously bow and drop her panties. 

Joe blinked and climbed up T’Challa’s body, stopping when her face was level with his. The two waited, both with baited breath, just gazing at the other. T’Challa touched his forehead to Joe’s and their breath began to mingle. The waitress closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his tenderly, her tongue pushing past his lips.

T’Challa’s breath caught and he pushed himself up, settling with his back against the headboard and his hands on Joe’s hips. Without separating their lips, Joe reached behind her and undid her lover’s pants, shoving her hand into his black boxer briefs. She felt the strangled groan in her mouth and smiled into the kiss, sloppily jerking him in her hand. When she ran her thumb over the head of his prick, T’Challa separated from her and sighed deeply. 

Joe, feeling very powerful, smirked down at the beautiful man, while he watched her with flared nostrils and adoring eyes. The pixie-haired woman’s tongue flicked out against her lip and she removed herself from his lap, sliding lower on the bed. With devilish eyes and a wicked smile, she took him in her hand and ran her tongue on the underside of his cock.

His hips stuttered and he let out a harsh breath. Puckering her lips, Joe pressed them against his sensitive head before taking in as much of him as she could in her mouth. 

A beautifully deep grunt was heard in the small bedroom. Joe was immensely proud of herself and bobbed her head a couple more times. On the fifth bob, she was pulled up and lips were pressed to hers. 

“No more,” T’Challa demanded, sliding his pants off his legs, then working at Joe’s shorts. “I need you now, Josephine.”

Joe’s shorts were pulled off and she was lowered onto a thick cock. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she choked; T’Challa’s prick was not only pretty, but it was stretching her in the absolute best way.

“Shit.” The pixie-haired woman swore like a sailor, her arms around T’Challa’s neck. He nipped at her neck and chuckled, placing a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head.

“Are you alright?” He questioned, leaning his head back and resting it against the headboard. 

Joe pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and nodded with a pout, “It’s been awhile.” She muttered, shifting her hips a little. “And you're…” She trailed, with a hum, “Gifted.”

T’Challa laughed again and guided her hips to rock against him, trying to get her adjusted to his size. “How’s this?” He asked.

“Good.” Joe nodded, twitching as she felt a twinge of pleasure shoot up her spine.  Her lover slightly lifted her about a half an inch, before lowering her down again. She moaned as the shock hit her again, “Really, really good.”

They continued this until Joe’s hips were hovering over T’Challa with nothing but his cock’s head inside her. “Good?” He inquired before she sunk all the way down on him.

“YES.” Joe yelped, not waiting for him to guide her again and moving on her own accord. She braced herself on his shoulders and bounced, obscene noises leaving her mouth as she rode him.

T’Challa crookedly smiled and let his head fall on her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth as she writhed on top of him. Without his doing, his hips thrusted upward and Joe let out a shrill whimper. His lover’s sounds alerted him of her desires so he leaned back, fastened his hands on her hips and thrusted upward again, matching her pace.

“You're so beautiful, Josie.” T’Challa muttered, watching the named woman’s flushed face and writhing body. “So pretty as you ride my cock.”

Joe moaned, forgetting how much she liked to be talked to during sex. T’Challa could tell by the way her cunt gripped him tighter. 

“I’m yours, entle.” The handsome man murmured into Joe’s neck. “Are you mine?”

“Yes.” Joe replied breathlessly, her hand pushing him further into her neck. She felt his lips ghost over her skin and she almost lost it, but caught herself. 

“Say it for me, beautiful.” T’Challa demanded with a rasp, “Ngingowakho. You belong to me. Say it.”

“I belong to you.” Joe breathed, feeling herself began to let go. “Fuck, T…” 

“I can feel you.” T’Challa muttered, slowing Joe down with his hands. He leaned his head against the headboard and studied her face. “I can feel you tightening around me. Are you going to cum for me, entle?”

Joe whined as T’Challa slowly fucked her, nodding and biting her lip. “Please, please.”

“I’ve got you.” He assured her in a hushed tone, pressing his lips against hers softly, “I’ve got you.” He reached a hand down and swiped his thumb across her clit over and over again, and Joe let out a loud moan, his name on her lips as she finally came. 

T’Challa worked her slow during her orgasm, taking care to remove his thumb when she twitched away from his hand. He pulled her close to him again and murmured words of praise against her neck. “You did so well. You look so beautiful. You're so soft.” Between his adoring words and soft pecks, he was beginning to arrive at his own release. Joe could tell by the way his breath began to hitch and his words began to stutter. 

The waitress then began to say some words of her own. “You feel so good, T.” She whispered into his ear before flicking her tongue against it. “You're so good to me.” She received a beautiful groan in her own ear. Joe smiled against T’Challa’s skin and pressed her lips against it, “You’re so fucking g-good.” She sputtered as the pace began to quicken. 

Joe brought her head out of his neck and kissed T’Challa’s open mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. Two hands came down hard on the women’s ass and she moaned, moving her hips faster. 

“Josephine.” T’Challa grunted through his teeth, bringing Joe close to him again and pressing his lips hard against hers. His hips stuttered but Joe kept going, bouncing on him as he came in her. 

After a moment he halted her movements by grabbing her hips and steadying her. He kissed her once more and exhaled heaving through his nose. 

Joe watched his eyes flutter open and she smiled, to which he mimicked her expression. “I really, really like you, T.” A soft hand caressed her back as he laid them both down and she felt lips press against her forehead. 

“I adore you, entle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Don't yell at me, it's been a busy month...


	5. Secrets and Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and T'Challa have something very important to say to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okayyyyy! Originally it was going to be 6 chapters but I can't let go of these guys yet! They're so in love and cute! Ya'll wouldn't mimd if I dragged this out a little would ya?

Joe’s nose crinkled as she rolled over in her bed, a pout on her lips as she snored. Strong arms wrapped around her middle and lips pressed against the crook of her neck, sleepily. Without waking up, she smiled in her slumber, knowing that he was there with her. 

The pair had become inseparable since that night they spent together. T’Challa would visit Joe at lunchtime and wait for her shift to be over, then the two of them would walk home together. They’d eat dinner and do mundane activities; sometimes T’Challa would do work at her apartment, while she read. Sometimes he’d lay her down in bed for a nap and watch her sleep. Sometimes he’d lay her down in bed and the two of them did not sleep at all. But at the end of the night he was always there, in her bed cuddling with her. He was now a constant in her life and it made her so happy, she could just die. 

The sun peeked through the blinds of the dark room, making Joe’s eyes blink at the light. She cursed herself for forgetting her sleep mask and tried to turn around, only for the arms around her to tighten. 

A deep voice raspy with sleep grumbled into her neck, “Why are you so restless, entle? Go back to sleep.”

Joe smiled to herself, as she did every morning when she found out that he wasn’t a dream. “The sun is so bright.” She whined, forcing a turn in T’Challa’s arms. She now faced him on the bed and looked up at his closed eyes. “Do you have to work today?” She muttered, drawing random patterns on his bare chest with her finger. 

T’Challa hummed an affirmation, pressing his lips against Joe’s forehead, knowing she was frowning without opening his eyes. “I just have a meeting in the afternoon, after that I am all yours like always, Josie.”

“Okay.” Joe whispered back, now tracing the features of his face with her finger. “What time do you have to go?” 

T'Challa sighed and grabbed her hand, pressing his lips against her palm before intertwining their fingers. “Ten.” 

Joe’s eyes shot open and she glanced at the clock behind her, it was already 8:30. She turned back to her lover to find him with open eyes. 

“I know, I know.” T’Challa nodded with another tired sigh. He kissed her nose and sat up in the bed, stretching his arms above his head. “You have to watch Chanel today, correct?” 

Joe nodded, yawning. “She’ll be over here in an hour.” 

“Well that doesn’t leave us much time, does it?” T’Challa questioned with a smirk.

The waitress bit her lip to contain her smile as the both of them hopped out of bed and hurried to her small bathroom, stripping themselves along the way. Joe turned the water on in her cubicle shower, laughing when T’Challa wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was about to carry her into the shower when she shouted, “Wait!” He looked at her confused before nodding in understanding, grabbing her shower cap from the coat hanger on the door. He put it on her head and bent her head back, kissing her forehead. 

The pair stood in the small cubicle, the water pressure being terrible, but they didn’t care. Joe stood in front of T’Challa, the water going over the short woman and hitting the tall man. She grabbed her washcloth and soaped it up, cleaning his front while he kissed her face. He would smell like her again, a fact that the both of them found funny. 

Joe squinted her eyes as T’Challa pressed his lips against both of her eye lids. “Turn around, shug.” She ordered lowly, the southern term of endearing warming the man in ways she would never know; or maybe she might one day. She told him it meant sugar and that she called him that because he was sweet. Joe washed his back with concentrated hands, even stopping to rub the kinks out of his tense muscles. She pressed a kiss at the center of his back and smacked his ass playfully, laughing when he whipped around and grabbed her. She always did that, the little minx. “Your turn, ‘shug’.” He threw the term back at her, smiling crookedly when her giggle bounced off the walls. He took the cloth from her and began to clean her, though his hands were so gentle that they barely felt like they were there. He turned her around and did the same to her back, though instead of smacking her ass, he caressed it, kneading her cheeks with his large hands. 

Joe’s head fell back on his chest and she looked up at him, sighing. T’Challa smiled at her and his hands slipped to the front of her body, running over her round hips to her core. Her breath caught in her throat, “We don’t have time.” She muttered, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“We always have time.” T’Challa retorted, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers as his fingers played with her labia. He slipped a finger past her lips and nipped at her neck, “Turn around, baby. I want to see your pretty face.” 

Joe swallowed and did as she was told, turning the water off in the small shower. She was backed up the tiled wall and she moaned when she felt the cold tile. T’Challa leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more, licking into her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. The pixie-haired woman moaned wantonly and he scooped her up in his arms, pressing her against the wall once more. 

“You gotta be real quick, T.” Joe murmured before kissing all over his face. She felt him nod and he entered her in a quick thrust up. She gasped and grasped onto him, a hand on the back of his head and another gripping his torso. The waitress was fucked up the wall, her head repeatedly hitting the tile. 

T'Challa held her up as he fucked her, pressing his lips to her neck and keeping his hands on the wall behind her. He slipped one hand over her thigh to keep her legs wrapped around him and smirked to himself when he felt her tightening around him already. “Are you coming for me so quickly, Josie?” He muttered into her tender skin, before sucking on a day old mark. 

“Yea-yes.” Joe sputtered lowly, her nipples hardening as they constantly were rubbed against T’Challa hard chest. “Yes. Please.” She begged breathlessly, holding on to him for dear life.  
“T’Challa I can’t…” The pretty woman trailed off, feeling her swollen clit stroke against his pubic hair. 

“You don’t have to, baby. It’s okay.” T’Challa assured her, pressing his lips to the side of her face. He glanced over to see her expression and it sent a jolt through his body. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were closed tightly. She was whispering his name repeatedly and he briefly wondered how he got so lucky. “It’s okay, you can let it go, Josie. I’m right here, pretty girl.”  
Joe, having a thing for praise during sex, groaned, low and deep. Her face screwed into a grimace as she came, as fast as a flash of lightning, her head flew back and her toes curled, her cunt squeezing T’Challa deliciously. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned right along with her, whispering her name into her neck. 

When Joe was slowly floating down from her cloud, T’Challa’s deep voice was right by her ear. “Good girl.” He praised, making her eyes roll back again. 

“Don’t…” Joe warned, pressing her lips against his as he continued to pump into her, though with more urgency. “We only got a few more minutes, shug.” She breathed on his lips, both of her arms going around his neck. “Are you gonna make it?” She questioned, batting her eyes at him and she sweetly pecked his cheeks. She ran her hands over his shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck before slightly tugging, making T’Challa’s jaw flex. 

“That was pretty.” Joe breathed, pressing her lips against his strong jaw. She swiped her tongue along his smooth skin, nipping at it lightly. 

“Almost there.” He struggled to say, grabbing Joe’s head and pushing her back slightly, “Look at me, Josephine.” He ordered in that commanding voice of his and it bounced off the walls and ran through her like a train. It was the voice of a leader and he could ask her to do anything in that voice and she would. 

Her brown eyes snapped to his and he pressed his forehead to hers, unblinkingly, he drilled into her then, not allowing her to let her head fall back to the tile. He watched every twitch of her face, every flare of her nostril and blink of her eyes. She was shaking, already there with him once again. She bit her lip and he raised a hand to her face, forcing her lip from between her teeth and taking it in his mouth. She was so soft, and she was wrapped around him like a vice. 

T'Challa hit a particularly deep spot in her and Joe’s back arched like a possessed woman and her eyes rolled back in her head. Without warning to him, Joe came once again though this time, when her cunt tightened around him, he came too.

“Shit.” The secret royal uncharacteristically cursed, his grip on Joe bruising. He lost control and his eyes snapped shut, his head in the crook of her neck. He held on to her for dear life, almost falling back with her in his arms. 

After a searing moment between the two, T’Challa put Joe down though did not step away from her. When he opened his eyes to look down at her, she was already looking up at him. “You have to get ready.” She breathed, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“We cleaned up just to get dirty again.” T’Challa chuckled as a beautiful smile spread over Joe’s face. He placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, just happy to be with her. 

“You have to go get ready.” Joe asserted again as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“Okay, okay.” T’Challa acquiesced, getting a towel and wrapping it around Joe then getting one for himself. 

They both walked back to her bedroom and got dressed, T’Challa in the designer suit he had brought from his hotel room and Joe in a simple pair of sleep shorts and one of his shirts. Joe combed her short cut out and fluffed it, catching T’Challa’s gaze in the mirror as she primped herself. 

“Your tie isn’t right, T.” The waitress commented, rubbing lotion into the skin of her legs. The scientist’s gaze didn’t leave her legs and she snickered, standing up straight and walking over to him. She made quick work of retying the satin fabric. “This tie is too expensive to be tied wrong, shug.” Her expression was one of concentration and the man in front of her could not stop staring. “There.” Joe finished, smoothing his jacket down, a covert way to feel his hard chest again. She smiled and looked up at T’Challa, before her smile began to falter at his intense gaze. “You’re gonna be late.” She muttered, as he leaned down to kiss her once more. He pressed his lips to hers for a beat too long for it to be peck. 

“Thank you.” T’Challa said, taking both of her hands off his chest and intertwining their fingers. “Thank you.” He repeated, kissing both of her knuckles. 

“It’s only a tie, T.” Joe rolled her eyes, completely obtuse to what he was actually saying. “I’m sure you would have figured it-!” He pressed his lips against hers again and leaned back just a tad, placing his forehead on hers. 

“I adore you.” T’Challa muttered, his eyes looking deeply into hers. “I do not want to scare you with the other word but…” He trailed, unsure and fearing rejection. 

A furrowed brow and pout on her lips, Joe replied, “We’ve only known each other for two months, T’Challa-!” 

The Wakandan frowned deeply, separating himself from her. He kept his hold on her hands and managed a small smile, nodding. “I understand it is too soon and I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“Listen.” Joe snapped, tugging at his hands and stepping closer to him, “You didn’t let me finish. I never been in love before. Ever. And I don’t know how it feels or whatever but… Just the thought of you makes my heart drop into my stomach and I get butterflies and I ain’t never had butterflies, I’ll tell you that much. And when you kiss me…” Her voice broke for a moment and she closed her eyes, “When you kiss me I feel like no one will ever make me feel the way you do.” The pretty woman’s eyes opened again and searched T’Challa’s brown eyes. “I think I love you and the only reason the ‘think’ part is in it is because I don’t know what love feels like, but if it’s not this; I don’t want it.” 

T'Challa blinked and his brow was now furrowed as well. It took a moment too long for him to say something to Joe because the short woman began to panic, her eyes widening. “You love me too?” T’Challa muttered, tugging her closer to him. 

“Well if you love me.” Joe replied childishly before smiling in that sweet way she does. That smile that he saw when he first walked into the diner.  
Pressing his lips to her forehead he murmured against it, “Please say it.” He paused, his voice strained, “For me.”

With an upturn of her lips, she leaned back, looking up into his eyes, “I love you.” She asserted in an even voice and it made his heart skip a beat. “Say it to me.” Joe asked in turn, “No one’s ever said it to me before.”

T'Challa let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist nudging his nose against hers. “Well it is an honor to be the first and hopefully last man to tell you,” He paused dramatically, making Joe giggle and he smiled crookedly at her, “I love you.” He pressed his lips against hers and took her breath away again, he leaned back and hovered over her, his eyes dilating just a tad. He lowered his voice, rasping, “I want to make love to you, Josephine.” 

Joe moaned and was about to give in when T’Challa’s phone started buzzing insistently. She looked behind her at the time and frowned; it was already 9:55. Just as T’Challa was about to silence his phone, a series of small knocks sounded at the door. 

The pair looked at each other and simultaneously sighed followed by silent chuckles. T’Challa placed his phone in the pocket of his slacks and walked behind Joe toward the door. Joe opened her front door to find a grinning Chanel with her Tiana crown on. 

“Mr. T!” The little girl greeted, looking past her neighbor and running into the arms of the tall man. 

“Princess Chanel.” T’Challa greeted, picking her up and swinging her around once. “How are you today, your royal highness?” 

“Good.” Chanel answered excitedly, her smile turning shy, “Are you gonna play with us today, Mr. T?” 

Joe replied for her love, shaking her head sadly, “He’s gotta work Chanel.” 

The little girl turned to T’Challa with a pout on her pudgy face. T’Challa mirrored her pout, making Joe stifle a laugh. “I am sorry, princess. But I will be back before you know it and we can all get ice cream, how does that sound?” 

“Okay, I guess.” Chanel continued to frown and T’Challa pinched her cheeks. 

“Do not be mad at me, I promise to buy you two scoops.” T’Challa assured her and the little girl’s face lit up. 

“Okay!” She nodded with a laugh, being put down by the handsome man. She ran to plop herself on the couch and turn on the television to her cartoons. 

T'Challa turned to Joe with a sly smile, glancing back at Chanel before pressing his lips against hers sweetly. “I love you.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Joe in a doting embrace. 

“I love you too, shug.” Joe muttered into his chest. He smelled like her and she reveled in it, knowing anyone catching a whiff today would smell her. She felt him press a kiss to her scalp and separate from her. 

“I should be back at around three so we will go for ice cream then.” T’Challa informed her as she fixed his tie one final time. Joe nodded and smoothed down his jacket pressing one more kiss to his lips.

“You two look like a mommy and daddy.” Chanel noted from the couch, ducking her head down when the two adults shot looks to her. 

The pair looked at each other and chuckled, and with one last lingering kiss, T’Challa left. Joe locked the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing dreamily. The waitress gathered her thoughts and went into the kitchen. 

“You want some cereal, C?” A jubilant affirmative was heard from the couch, and Joe made a bowl of cereal for both of them, then walked to the couch and placed them on her coffee table. 

Chanel ate her cereal absentmindedly, her attention more on the television than anything. “Are you in love with Mr. T?” The little girl asked blankly, gulping down her milk. 

Joe smiled slyly, “How’d you know?”

“You look at him really weird and he looks at you weird, too.” Chanel explained, “That’s the way the princes look at princesses when they meet at the ball.” 

“Really?” Joe hummed, now full from the cereal. She began to run her hands through Chanel’s free curls, the little girl yawning and leaning on her. 

“Yeah, and then they get married and live happily ever after.” The little one snuggled into her and Joe draped a blanket over her. “Can I come visit your castle when you become a princess, Joey?” 

Laughing, Joe nodded, “Of course, pretty girl.” 

“Good. I wanna be the flower girl.” Chanel continued sleepily before she finally fell asleep on Joe. 

An hour passed by and Joe found herself being shaken awake by her little neighbor. “Joey! Joey!” Joe shrugged the little girl off and snuggled back into her couch. “Joey, it’s Mr. T!” At that, the pixie-haired woman’s eyes snapped open and sat up, looking around her apartment. With a furrowed brow she looked back at Chanel. 

“What are you talking about? Where is he?” Joe questioned and the little girl insistently pointed at the television. The waitress rolled her eyes and looked to television, only for them to widen. 

T’Challa, her T’Challa, the same one who professed his love to her this morning was speaking in front of a large room in that exact same blue suit and tie that she had tied this morning. His expression was stern and a man that look like an older him stood by his side. 

Joe grabbed the remote and turned the television up, her face still in disbelief. “Prince T’Challa and his father, King T’Chaka, of Wakanda spoke at the Global Peace Summit earlier today to rebuke the Avengers’ actions in Lagos earlier this week. It seems that the two were not at all pleased with the tragic turn of events at-!” A BBC announcer’s voice droned on but all Joe could hear was static.

“Holy shit.” Joe cursed, running a hand through her bangs.

“Hey!” Chanel exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. 

“Sorry, baby.” Joe muttered, patting the girl’s head absentmindedly. She got up from the couch and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. The waitress leaned over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes wild. 

A million thoughts were running through her mind and she didn’t really know where to start. Her T’Challa wasn’t really her T’Challa. He was a prince! That is a far cry from what he claimed to be. Why wouldn’t he tell her? Didn’t he trust her? 

As the thoughts grew darker and darker, Joe wrapped her arms around herself. The waitress sat on her bathroom floor and tears began to pool in her eyes. She felt so stupid. How could she possibly think a man would actually want her let alone love her? And a prince? He probably had noble women lining up at his door to be his wife, why would he waste time on a poor waitress. This must have been what Cinderella felt like when her carriage turned back into a pumpkin. He was probably just wasting his time with her until he had to go back home to a wife or a fiance. God, she was stupid. 

Joe wiped the stray tears that managed to fall down her face and blew her nose, shaking herself out of it. She had a little girl to take care of and she’d be damned if she let that child see her cry. Her lip trembling, she opened the door to the bathroom and sat next to Chanel again, relieved to see that the child had changed the channel. 

Blankly, with nothing in her mind, Joe watched cartoon after cartoon, listening to Chanel babble about nothing all day. Three o’clock came and went, and T’Challa was not there. At four, there was a knock at the door. 

Chanel bounced up from the couch excitedly and opened the door, her smile dropping when she saw her mother. “Joey, it’s me!” Macy’s voice called from the door. “I’m just gonna take her home.” 

“Okay.” Joe yelled back, not paying attention to Chanel’s protests. 

“Mr. T is gonna take me for ice cream!” She told her mother with a pout. 

“You don’t need any more ice cream, you eat it everyday.” Macy told her daughter as she closed Joe’s door. 

Now alone, Joe turned the television off, sitting there and watching the time tick away on the clock. She crossed her legs under her and grabbed one of her pillow shams from beside her, hugging it to her. When the big hand was on the nine and the little hand was on the twelve, the door opened, before closing. 

The pretty woman just stared straight, not bothering to look over to the door. Peeking at her from around the couch, the secret prince stood in front of her with gardenias in his hand, smiling sheepishly in his designer blue suit and perfectly tied tie. “I am so sorry, Josie. I did not know my meeting would take so long.” 

Joe glanced up at him with a blank face, before looking away. T’Challa’s eyebrows furrowed and he sat the flowers down, taking off his suit jacket and sitting next to the woman on the couch. “I am truly sorry, entle. I did not mean to upset you this badly.” His worried gaze took in the her tense shoulders, narrowed eyes and how tightly she was grasping the pillow in her lap. “Is something else the matter?” 

“Yeah,” Joe finally spoke, clenching her jaw. She spared him one glance, icy and cold, “You’re a liar.” She snapped, turning to look at the wall again.

T'Challa's heart dropped and he furrowed his brows, “I do not understand…” 

Head whipping to the side, Joe’s icy expression faltered and her lip started to tremble. “You’re a liar, T’Challa.” She accused again, “What is this?” She questioned, motioning between the two of them, “Am I just some pit stop on your way to your wife? Am I just something to occupy your time?” 

Bewildered, T’Challa’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “What are you talking about?” 

“I know where you were today.” Joe said, her voice wavering, “I saw you and your father on television.” She took in his shocked expression and cursed the tear that fell from her eye, “You’re a prince.” 

T'Challa said nothing, only reaching to wipe the tear from her cheek. Joe let go of the pillow and smacked his hand away from her. “Why couldn’t you tell me?” She questioned with watery eyes, “I mean I could understand not telling me when I brought your coffee but you’ve been in my bed a number of times, you told me you loved me-!”

“I do!” T’Challa insisted, his eyes pleading, “I do love you, Josephine.” 

“Then why would you not tell me?” Joe asked, hurt in her voice. “Did you think I would take advantage of you? I wouldn’t care if you hadn’t a penny to your name, I mean look around you!” She exclaimed, motioning to her apartment, “I’m not exactly a queen myself. Why do you think that I would care?” 

“You care now.” T’Challa noted in an even tone, not looking at her. 

Joe laughed incredulously, “Because you lied, T’Challa!” She breathed heavily before running a hand through her bangs and standing up. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, “All those nights telling each other our fears and likes and...dislikes. Our lives… and you couldn’t tell me this. I’ve literally told you everything about me because I trusted you!” 

“Okay.” T’Challa’s voice boomed in that commanding way as he stood up, facing her. His eyes snapped to hers and his nostrils flared, his jaw set tensely. “I should have told you, I apologize for that, but I did not want you to treat me differently.” Joe opened her mouth to reply but he shot her a look ordering her to be quiet. “You are the most beautiful, kindest, amazing woman I have ever met and you did not care what I had. I tried to spend money on you and you denied it. Even with your humble surroundings you are still so happy and joyous and I just wanted to be part of that. Part of your life. You are brutally honest with me, you’re not afraid to put me in my place and I have never had that. Everyone tells me what I do is right but how do I really now without someone like you telling me? Josephine I love you and despite what you may think I have never been one for showing my feelings toward anyone other than my family but I… I love you and I’m sorry. I was wrong I can see I was wrong, but please do not make me leave you. There is no other woman, I am not betrothed, I just, I want you.” 

Joe’s tears were running down her cheeks now, and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Her hands were in little fists at her sides and she was so filled with emotion that she didn’t know which one was right. Finally, after a moment of her silently crying, she took a step toward T’Challa and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and muttered apologies over and over again. 

“I do not want to make you cry ever again.” T’Challa whispered as she pulled back to look up at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. “I am sorry.” He said once again. “I was a fool.” 

Joe crinkled her nose up and nodded with a watery laugh. “I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. So I’m sorry, too.”

T'Challa crookedly smiled down at her in relief and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “But I made you cry, that is an unforgivable sin.”

“Well I yelled at you.” Joe added with a frown, “I shouldn't have yelled.”

T'Challa groaned before letting out a quiet chuckle, “Why must you try to beat me at everything?”

“Because I love you.” Joe muttered, pecking his chin, “And because it humbles you, your majesty.”

The prince groaned again, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, his palms on her bum. “Do not start that, entle.”

“Do not start what?” Joe grinned devilishly, wrapping her arms around his neck, “You’re a prince. So you're a majesty. Wait, did that come out right? Or is it your highness?” The woman rambled with a smirk, laughing when she felt the prince squeeze her backside.

“It’s shug to you.” T’Challa interjected, leaning his forehead against hers, and mimicking the way she said his pet names, “Or baby, or darlin’ or ‘T’.” He listed before winking, “I love it when you call me ‘T’.”

Joe boomed out a laugh, the gesture shaking her body and shook her head before grinning. “We gotta celebrate!” She exclaimed suddenly, removing herself from T’Challa. She ran to her bedroom and stripped off her casual clothes, while her prince walked after her confusedly. 

“What are we celebrating?” T’Challa questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched Joe shimmy her way into a dress. 

The waitress smiled and toed into black heels, spinning around so he could zip up her dress. “Our first time saying ‘I love you’, shug. We have to go out it's in the rule book!” She finished, shivering as T’Challa’s fingers lightly touched her bare shoulders after he was done. The dress was a simple white, hanging off her shoulders and hugging her body down to her knees. “I’m buying!”

T’Challa turned her around and smiled, pressing his lips to hers. “What about my hotel suite?” He murmured against her lips. “I am afraid we cannot go out in public, it would not be safe.” He took in her pout and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“That's why we always ate here.” Joe breathed, looking down at her dress. “I might as well wear a sack then.”

T'Challa clicked his teeth and put two fingers under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. “You look beautiful, Josephine. I just do not want you to get hurt.”

“Okay.” Joe replied in a small voice, going to her dresser and combing her short hair. “What kinda food does your hotel have?”

“Anything you could ever want.” T’Challa informed her with a crooked smile, “I’ll see to it that it is made.”

“Okay but I want a burger medium rare with everything on it and a side of skinny fries.” Joe listed off her demands like a true royal. “And I mean skinny, I want to barely be able to see ‘em! And a chocolate shake.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, his lips cracking in a smile, “Just where were you going to take me with these ‘skinny fries’.”

The waitress’ face flushed and she quickly moved to pass him, “It doesn't matter, the point is that you owe me Mister.”

The prince smiled to himself as he left her bedroom, watching Joe pick up his suit coat and shrug it on her body. “More than you know, entle.” He whispered, “More than you know.”


	6. Down on the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa visits Joe at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love T'Challa so much... This is the last one though, sorry to say. Who's next for a mini story? I know but I'm not telling you!

“ We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.” 

Joe ended the call with a sigh, pocketing her phone in her jean shorts and picking up the crate of hay her grandmother had told her to fetch from the barn. 

Joe was back home for a visit. T’Challa had to go to a Global Peace Summit with his father to sign some treaty and afterwards he was to return to Wakanda to do some work. He told her all of this the night before he was to leave but he softened the blow with a plane ticket (a private jet) home and a check for fifty thousand dollars. Needless to say she rejected the check but kept the ticket. He was not pleased with her and wrote her another check for ten thousand. Joe took it, but only because she was going to miss work; she was going to pay him back the money. T’Challa chuckled at the thought and agreed with her to avoid a fight. 

That was two months ago. Joe had been home for two whole months. Rufus, the owner of Nickel’s, assured her that she had a job when she came back. That eased her mind about that but exactly one month ago T’Challa’s number stopped working. Now Joe was never one to wait on a man but she was worried and albeit a bit disappointed. A little part of her thought that he had came to his senses and dumped her for another royal with straight teeth and curly hair. 

The makeshift farm hand put down the crate of hay with a huff, placing the big stakes down so the horses could get to it. She patted her favorite on the head and made her way back to the main house, desperate to get out of the hot sun. 

She ran upstairs to her old childhood room, the place looking more like a shrine than anything and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, going into her shared bathroom and taking a long shower. When she was finished, she dressed in a pair of short overalls and a flowy cotton top that hung off her shoulders.

“Mama!” She called for her grandmother, as she padded down the steps, “Mama?” 

“She went to the market.” Barbara, Joe’s teenaged sister, informed her as her thumbs worked along her screen. The television was on MTV, but the young girl wasn’t really paying attention. 

“Did she make lemonade?” Joe questioned, wiping her forehead and padding into the kitchen. 

“I dunno, check.” The teen answered flippantly with a roll of her eyes. 

Joe’s matching brown eyes rolled as well as she opened the fridge in the kitchen, letting out a silent praise that her grandmother did indeed make lemonade. She poured herself a tall glass and headed back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to her sister. 

Barbie looked nearly identical to Joe, save for the longer hair and gap in between her two front teeth. She had Joe’s attitude down packed though, so much so that she got into even more trouble than Joe used to on the farm. When Joe initially came home, Barbie was angry; the teen wanted to visit her in New York rather than her coming there. But Joe knew that her sister was secretly happy to see her, no matter how she pouted.

The cool lemonade traveled down her throat and cooled off her hot body. With a lick of her lips, Joe put the glass down and snatched the remote from her sister, hearing a cry of protest. 

“Excuse you!” Barbie exclaimed, pushing Joe, “I was watching that!” 

“No you weren’t.” Joe snorted, turning the television to the news. 

“Was too!” Barbie asserted, her brown eyes set in a fierce glare. The young girl was not too keen on Joe stealing the only television in the house from her. “I need to know if Daria and Tom get together!” 

“They do, now shut up.” Joe snapped, letting out a smug laugh as her little sister stomped away murmuring under her breath. The waitress leaned back on the couch and yelled up the stairs, “Say it to my face, baby!” 

“I’LL KNOCK YOU IN YOUR FACE!” Barbie erupted before the door slammed shut and loud music began to play from her room.

“I wish she would…” Joe muttered, cutting the television’s volume up higher. She brought her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages, laughing from a raunchy one Taylor had sent her. 

“Newly crowned King T’Challa of Wakanda has announced his retraction of support for the Sokovia Accords. The King stated that he supports the document but not the overseers, i.e. The UN. Wakanda is known for its isolated…” 

Joe furrowed her brows and looked up from her phone, turning the volume up a tad more and paying attention to the newscaster. 

“Many of you remember that King T’Challa lost his father, the late King T’Chaka at the signing of the Accords last month due to a bomb going off in the hall.” As the BBC announcer droned on dully, a picture of the King and his father was displayed on the screen.

Joe spit out the lemonade she was drinking and wiped her mouth, her jaw dropping. 

King. King. King. The man on the television kept saying it like it was no big deal. “King T’Challa… King T’Challa of Wakanda… The King was not pleased… The people of Wakanda.” 

“What the hell…?” Joe murmured, running a hand through her now bobbed hair. T’Challa was… he was… 

The waitress began to blink rapidly and shake her head, a million things going through her mind at once. Her mouth began to move on its own accord in a whisper, “Oh my God… he’s a king now! And his poor father… No wonder he hasn't called he’s been running a country!”

The sound of the screen door opening and slamming shut brought her out of her thoughts as her grandmother walked in the house. Joe rose from the couch, going outside to help her grandmother with the groceries. As she walked back in the house with brown paper bags in her hands, she shouted up the steps, “Barbara Ann! Come help with the groceries!”

Joe padded into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter as her grandmother began to unload her items. The sound of a beep was heard outside and Barbie came in with the rest of the bags, placing them on the kitchen table. 

“I’m stealin’ the tv back, Josephine.” Barbie announced, sticking out her tongue. 

Joe put up a fist and shook it threateningly, the girls’ grandmother laughing at their antics. 

“Alright, alright.” The elderly woman spoke, her voice as quiet as a mouse. She was soft spoken, but her words were anything but soft. Years of taking care of the farm by herself after her husband died may have made her strong, but taking care of her daughter’s girls made her even stronger. “Joey get outta this kitchen, you know you can't cook a lick.”

Joe’s mouth dropped, “Mama I can cook!”

The old woman rolled her hazel eyes, “All that city food that you get outta a box don't count as no cookin’. Now get out.”

Joe pout and did what she was told, crossing her arms as she sat next to her snickering sister on the couch. “Shut up.” She snapped.

“Make me.” The sixteen year old replied with a smirk. “Oh right, you won't!”

“Oh God, I am too old for this.” The waitress groaned, taking out her phone. 

“No you’re just old.”

After a solid half hour of silence between the two, the sound of a car coming down their long dirt road echoed through the house. The sisters look at each other with furrowed brows before hopping off the couch and hastily out the door. The Bell sisters stood on the porch and watched as a black car rolled toward them, a trail of red dirt behind it.

Joe put a hand over her eyes to block the sun, trying to get a glimpse. Barbie did the same, standing on the tips of her toes. Shuffling sounded behind them and the screen door slammed as their grandmother joined them on the porch. 

“Who is that?” Ada Bell rasped, doing the same as her two grandchildren.

The car reached the front of their house and slowed to a stop, the dust still settling behind it. It felt like a standoff for a moment, as no one got out of the car. 

The Bell family were very confused, though they didn't say a word to each other. 

Finally, the front passenger door opened and a black woman with a bald head stepped out, dressed in all black. She went to the back door of the car and opened it.

Joe's eyes widened and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw his foot first, clad in a designer shoe that she probably couldn’t pronounce, then it was his jeaned leg. Finally, he stood straight, dressed in a tight black shirt, his necklace with a fang pendant and dark shades over his eyes. 

“Who the hell is that?” Her sister muttered so only she could hear but Joe was biting her lip too hard to reply. 

Wiping the tears that managed to slip from her eyes, Joe bolted off the porch, barefoot and all. T’Challa stepped from around his bodyguard with a large smile and opened his arms just as the short woman jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her head in his neck. He spun her around and listened to her laugh breathlessly against his skin. 

“I’m so mad at you.” Joe muttered but all she could do was laugh. 

T’Challa finally put her down and offered a sheepish smile, squinting when the short woman pulled off his sunglasses. “I am sorry, entle.” He spoke, the tone of his voice shaking her after so long.

“You should be!” Joe snapped but it turned into a laugh once more. She cupped his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs against his skin. “I’m sorry about your daddy, shug.”

T’Challa closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, nodding silently. He pressed his lips against hers sweetly and in thanks, hearing his love sharply inhale at the action.

“Um!” Barbara Ann’s loud voice came from the porch, “Excuse me but who is that, Josephine Mae?”

“And is he stayin’ for dinner?” Her nan added with a smile. 

Joe separated their lips and looked over her shoulder, her face burning. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back at T’Challa with raised brows. Her love only smiled at her, looking back and nodding at the woman he came with to leave him. 

As the car pulled away, Joe wrapped her arm around T’Challa’s waist and he, in turn, did the same to her. They both began to walk to the porch where the two women stood. 

“Mama, Barbie,” Joe started as they stopped in front of the steps, “This is T’Challa. My…” She trailed, her gaze going to the side.

“Her boyfriend.” T’Challa supplied, holding his hand out for the old woman to take first. She placed her hand in his and he turned it over, slightly bowing as his lips ghosted over her knuckles.

Ada Bell’s eyes widened and she looked at her eldest granddaughter with an impressed face. T’Challa did the same to Barbara and she turned into a pile of mush, her face flushing.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” T’Challa said, smiling warmly at the two. 

Ada hummed and looked to her younger granddaughter, nearly dragging her in the house as she hummed. “Come on Barbara, they probably got things to talk about.” A complaint could be heard as the screen door slammed shut. 

Joe slid her arm from around T’Challa and sat on one of the porch steps, motioning for him to join her. The king did, taking Joe’s hand as he sat.

“So,” The southern woman started, nudging him with her shoulder, “King, huh?”

T’Challa chuckled lowly, “Yes. King T’Challa of Wakanda. It has a nice ring to it, no?”

Joe giggled and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes. “The best.” She replied, before her eyes tinted with worry. 

“I am fine, Josie.” The king assured her, seeing the emotion in her eyes before she even spoke. His thumb caressed her hand, “Baba would not want me to dwell. My only regret is that he did not meet you.”

“Oh God,” Joe muttered, blinking, “You’re gonna make me cry.”

“Oh no,” T’Challa whispered before shushing her playfully, “I promised I wouldn't!”

Joe smacked his arm before bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too.” T’Challa admitted, sweeping his lips across her forehead. 

“You probably had no one to fight with, huh?” Joe teased with a smirk. When he didn't reply she raised her head from his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

T’Challa laughed, “It wasn't romantic, believe me.” He pecked her lips, “I only have eyes for you, Josephine Mae.”

Joe groaned and he chuckled at her reaction, “Don’t call me that, T.” She snapped playfully, before her smiled faltered a bit, “Are you allowed to stay a couple days?” She questioned before adding teasingly, “Mister King, sir.”

“Of course, Miss Josephine.” T’Challa teased back, pinching her cheek, “I have to make a good impression on your family.”

“You’ve already done it with your little entrance, T.” Joe muttered with a snicker, she glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes when she saw the curtains shift. “Did you really have to take the town car?” 

T’Challa shrugged sheepishly, smiling crookedly, “I came straight from the airport.” He muttered, leaning his forehead against hers. “I have not asked how you have been…”

“Busy.” Joe rolled her eyes, getting up from the porch step and standing in front of him. “Can’t you tell?” She asked, gesturing to her overalls. 

The king laughed, “I think you look beautiful.”

“Be that as it may,” Joe breathed, running a hand through her bob, “This isn’t really ideal. I moved to the city for a reason! I’ve been carryin’ hay and milkin’ cows for two months straight! I’d rather be bussin’ tables.” She finished her rant with a huff, pouting as the king pulled her into his lap. 

“Your accent seems to have gotten stronger.” T’Challa noted, looking up at her. “I’m sorry for the delay.” 

Joe’s frown dissolved as she stared into his dark eyes. “I can’t stay mad at you, shug.” She sung teasingly, her arms around his shoulders. “Your accent is stronger, too.” The waitress retorted before laughing, “We both talk real funny.”

T’Challa chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers, muttering, “Our children will be very confused.” 

Joe’s eyes widened and she leaned back as he tried to connect their lips, “Children?” She repeated, blinking. 

T’Challa’s own brown eyes widened and his face flushed. He opened his mouth to retort when the front door swung open and she jumped off his lap. 

Joe’s little sister Barbie smirked and looked between the two of them, “Mama needs your help in the kitchen, Joe.”

“Great.” Joe muttered, chuckling uncomfortably. She trotted up the steps and disappeared into the white house without a word. 

T’Challa sat on the step, staring at the door. “You can come in.” Joe’s little sister laughed, “We don’t bite or nothin’.”

“Of course.” The king chuckled with her, standing up and going into the house. 

In the kitchen, Joe leaned against the counter, holding in an eye roll at her grandmother’s prodding. She knew the old woman didn’t really need her help. 

“So he’s from Africa…” Ada started with a hum, “That’s nice. Do he come from money? That car looked mighty expensive…”

“Mama.” Joe groaned, running a hand through her hair. “He’s from Wakanda and yes he might have a little money…”

“A little? He had a driver.” The elderly woman exclaimed, patting a biscuit down in her hand and placing it on the tray. “He’s real cute, Joey. Where he stayin’?”

“Mama, I don’t know.” Joe muttered, fearing what was coming next. 

“Oh he has to stay here.” Ada Bell asserted before turning to her granddaughter with sharp eyes, “He’s stayin’ here. I won’t take no for an answer. He can even stay in your room.” She finished with a wink. 

“Oh my God.” 

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, Josephine Mae.” The old woman snapped, putting her pan in the oven. “Besides,” She started again in a low voice, “I need grandkids and this guy seems real nice. And I know you like him because you’ve been cheesin’ since he got here. I need to learn more about this man but I approve so far. I mean,” She leaned in real close to Joe, “He kissed my hand.”

Joe couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out her lips as she nodded, “He is very charming.” She uttered, a large smile on her face, “I really like him. Well more than like really, I love ‘em but…”

“You love him?” Ada repeated with a wide grin, the old woman laughed and wrapped her arms around Joe, “Oh! You love him!”

“Mama don’t make me cry.” Joe whispered, patting her grandmother on the back. 

The elderly woman pulled away and bit her lip. “Oh my little Josephine. In love!” She clicked her teeth and smiled again, pinching Joe’s cheeks. “Go set the table with your ‘in love’ self!”

The waitress laughed and got plates from the cabinet, padding into the dining room. Their table sat six people, though they hardly had that many come to dinner. It was a family heirloom, her grandfather had made it a very long time ago. 

Joe set four plates on the table and went back for silverware, feeling a little like herself. She finished setting the table and walked back into the kitchen, finding T’Challa laughing with her little sister and grandmother. She stood in the doorway for a minute with a smile before walking further into the kitchen. 

“Those biscuits smell good, mama.” Joe chimed, picking up the dish to put it on the table. 

“They always do!” Barbie added, picking up the greens and following after Joe. When the two sisters were alone in the dining room, she stopped her big sister from going back into the kitchen. “Okay, so where did you find him and does he have a younger brother?”

Joe snorted, “Not that I know of but I’ll keep you posted.”

“You gotta let me visit New York!” Barbie whined, with a pout, “You’re keepin’ me from my destiny!”

“Your destiny?” The big sister laughed, crossing her arms, “You need to focus on them books, then you can move in with your big sis.”

“Ugh, as if.” Barbie scoffed, sitting down at the table, “I wouldn’t want to live with you.”

“When you see that rent price, you might.” Joe quipped as T’Challa and Ada walked into the dining room. The elder sat at the head of the table while T’Challa sat next to his girlfriend. They all joined hands and Ada said a quick prayer before they began to pile food on their plates.

“What do you even want to be Barbie?” Joe questioned, cutting her biscuit in half. “Writing is a very valuable career and in New York there’s a journalism company on every block! You could work for the Daily Bugle.”

“Can we not talk about my future at the table?” Barbie muttered, shoving food in her mouth. A smirk painted her face and she looked from T’Challa to Joe. “So T’Challa,” She started in a higher voice, “How’d you and Joe meet?”

Joe raised an eyebrow at her antic, cutting into her pork chop roughly. T’Challa smiled charmingly and wiped his mouth, “Well it is kind of a long story, I don’t think I ever told you this, Josie,” The waitress turned her head in surprise, “I was very frustrated with work one day and I really wanted to get away. I walked a few blocks and ended up in front of this diner. I went in and sat down in the back and took out my phone to look at my messages when I heard this heavenly voice above me.” He smiled at Joe and she bit her lip, the woman feeling flustered. “I looked up and saw the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I was, admittedly, so flustered that I did not even know what she said to me, so I ordered a coffee.”

“That is so sweet.” Ada cooed, hitting Joe on the shoulder. “He’s so sweet.” Even Barbie was smiling from across the table. 

T’Challa shrugged sheepishly, “It was not that sweet at the time. I was embarrassed but I had to see her again, so I came everyday at the same time and ordered a coffee, even though it was terrible. Until one day, I finally worked up the nerve to order a piece of pie and the rest is history, I suppose.” He smiled at Joe, “That was about eight months ago.”

“Josephine Mae!” Ada Bell exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell me about T’Challa?”

“I don’t know.” Joe uttered, biting her lip, “I was kinda busy…”

“Doin’ what?” Barbie smirked from across the table. 

Joe narrowed her eyes, “Workin’. Somethin’ you need to be doin’.”

“T’Challa.” Ada spoke over her bickering girls, “I don’t know if you got a place to stay, but I would be really happy if you stayed here.”

The waitress left the staring contest with her sister and turned to the king, “You don’t, T. I know you probably have fancy hotel to-!”

“I’d be happy to.” T’Challa smiled crookedly at Ada before looking at Joe, “Really.”

“Well then it’s settled!” The grandmother clapped her hands, ignoring the look from her oldest. The rest of the dinner was pleasant and filled with charming anecdotes on T’Challa’s part. 

After helping with the dishes, Joe padded up the stairs, finding T’Challa staring at a baby picture of her. “I was cute, huh?” The waitress joked, shutting the door behind herself. 

“Adorable.” T’Challa nodded, turning around to face her. He smiled crookedly and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Did I do something wrong, entle?” The king questioned lowly, his eyes searching hers.

“No!” Joe exclaimed shaking her head, “Why would you think that?”

“You acted a little strange at dinner.” T’Challa explained, “As if you did not want me here… Did I make you unconformable with the children comment earlier?”

The waitress shook her head again, “Of course not, T. I just thought you would rather stay at a hotel.”

“I would rather be with you.” T’Challa uttered, tucking her hair behind her ear, “No matter where you are, I want to be there.”

Joe breathed out a dreamy sigh, bringing a hand up to his cheek, “God I missed you.” She whispered, her lips spreading into a wide smile. 

“Do you still love me?” T’Challa asked teasingly, smiling down at her. 

Joe furrowed her brows, hitting his chest, “Don’t joke about that!” She exclaimed before biting her lip and questioning, “Do you still love me?”

“How could I not?” T’Challa chimed with a wink, “You’re all I thought about while I was away. It is true that distance makes the heart grow fonder.” He rasped, pecking her nose. “I love you.”

Joe crinkled her nose and giggled, “I probably love you, more.” She teased, laughing as he groaned playfully. 

“This is one game you can’t beat me at, entle.” T’Challa shook his head, pressing her tighter against him, “I love you more than the stars in the sky. In a time of loss, it is said you began to appreciate what you have, I have you and I am so lucky to have you that I sometimes think I conjured you up in my mind.” He told her, his eyes slightly beginning to water. “I love you.” He repeated, sniffing. 

“You’re gonna make me cry, T.” Joe sniffed, wiping his tears. “From now on, wherever you go, I’m coming too.” She informed him sternly before teasing lightly, “I don’t think I could take another trial separation.” 

T’Challa smiled down at her and nodded, pressing his lips against her softly. “Okay.” He agreed, chuckling to himself. “Okay.” 

The two stood in their embrace for a long moment, Joe nuzzling into his chest as he placed his chin on her head. It was comforting, more so for T’Challa than Joe, but he was just happy to have her in his arms again. 

“When should we tell them that I am a king?” T’Challa questioned into Joe’s hair. 

The waitress’ breath caught and her eyes widened, “In the morning, they probably won’t be able to sleep if we tell them now…”

Confused, T’Challa furrowed his brows, “Will they be angry?”

“More like excited. Mama will probably invite a priest over.” Joe deadpanned and he chuckled. 

“I am in the mood for a ‘royal’ wedding.” The king joked and the waitress snorted. 

“Yeah…” She trailed, snuggling into him, “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more. But for now it's just going to be complete. Thanks for all the comments!


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and T'Challa are understanding of each other's plights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was over. I know. I know. But... the trailer...

Birds chirped as the sunlight streamed through the blinds of Joe’s apartment. A black bandana was wrapped around the short woman’s head and she was perched on a stool in front of a near empty easel, as she dipped her fingers into the paint and made her vision come to life. 

It was one of her many days off from work and she had taken up painting to pass the time. Days seemed to pass by like weeks, the minutes like hours. Most of the time she was counting down the seconds until she could see T’Challa again. 

It all came back to him. He was her sunshine, her morning, noon and night. He was the rain pattering against her window, the clouds in the sky. He was her everything. 

At the thought Joe smiled to herself before biting her lip. Even the mention of his name was enough to make her face heat up like she was a little girl. She couldn't even remember a time before him; she was so smitten.

Her phone rang then, bringing her out of her thoughts. The pretty woman wiped her hands and picked the phone up, instantly grinning at the caller ID. 

“Hello, shug.” She greeted, plopping herself down on the couch and grabbing a pillow. 

“Hello my love,” T’Challa murmured, making her bury her face in the pillow, “How are you?”

“Perfect now that I’m talking to you.” Joe quipped, receiving a deep chuckle in response. 

“Your voice is always good to hear,” The king teased in retort, “Though I would rather see your pretty face.”

Joe rolled her eyes, playfully sucking her teeth. “I’ll get my computer.” 

“Thank you.” The royal jested lowly and Joe laughed as she hung up her phone. She quickly hopped up from the couch and ran to her bedroom to grab her MacBook, running back to the living room and setting it up, just as the video messenger began to ring. The waitress clicked to answer and she was greeted by the crooked smile of her lover. 

He was in an office it seemed, a white wall was behind him and he was dressed in a nice suit. He must have been abroad again. Joe felt a little under dressed in her sweats and raggedy tee. 

“Hello my love.” Joe greeted, echoing his earlier words. 

“Hello.” He greeted back, laughing at how large her smile was. “You look radiant as always, Josephine.” 

“Oh stop that lyin’.” Joe rolled her eyes, wiping nonexistent paint from her face, “I look terrible. You look great, though I think you got a little something on your chin.” She quipped and he chuckled, shaking his head at her. 

“Do not be cruel, entle. I will shave if you do not-!”

“I’m kidding, shug. You look handsome.” Joe winked, “Very royal.” 

T’Challa laughed louder, peeking over the camera at something before returning his attention to the screen. “I miss you.”

The waitress turned to mush right then and there, nearly melting into the couch. “I miss you, too. I don't mean to bother-!”

T’Challa interjected before she could finish,“You could never bother me.”

“But!” Joe raised a finger, “But when is the next time I can see you?” 

The king was quiet for a moment and he seemed to be thinking, making Joe’s face admittedly drop a tad. Finally he muttered, “Soon.” 

Joe managed to maintain her smile but in the back of her mind she was thinking about how he said that a month ago. “Well I’ll look forward to the day, the hour, the very minute that I will be blessed with the presence of King T’Challa of Wakanda.” 

T’Challa frowned at the jest, his eyes turning into puddles of brown. “Entle,” He murmured comfortingly, his words brushing against her skin, even from so far away, “I love you and I know that this has been difficult but I just want you to know how much I appreciate your understanding and patience.” 

Joe looked away from the camera for a moment and bit her lip, before returning her gaze to the screen, “I love you too.” She sighed, before smiling once more, “It’s just…” The beauty searched for the word before settling with, “Hard… It’s like half of me is across the sea; y’know?”

T’Challa nodded in understanding, putting a fist to his chest, “Trust me, I know.” 

“I sound like a brat.” Joe muttered in distaste, shaking her head. “Look at me, being selfish. You have a whole country to run and I’m being a baby.” 

“No,” The king replied, his voice warm, “You aren’t being selfish. I wish I was the type of man that could give that to you but at the present time…” He paused, looking over the laptop again before leaning towards the screen, “Sometimes I feel like you deserve someone better, someone… there.”

The beauty’s breath caught in her throat and she furrowed her brows, “I don’t want just anyone here.” She proclaimed, before her lips spread into a loving smile, “I just want you. That’s all, shug.” 

T’Challa’s eyes moved from the screen again, briefly blinking to something over the camera than returning to the screen. He smiled crookedly, “It’s such a relief to hear you say that, entle.”

Joe smiled and opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. She furrowed her brows, “One second, T.” 

Shuffling to her front door, she looked in the peephole, seeing her youngest neighbor. She opened the door with furrowed brows, “Chanel? What are you doing here?”

“Momma was called into work so she told me to come over.” Chanel explained, pushing past Joe and running to the couch. The girl gasped at the sight of T’Challa and she gushed, “Hi Mister T!” 

“Hello little one.” The king cooed back as Joe took a seat on the couch once again, putting the girl in her lap. 

“I miss you! I still have my crown, see?” Chanel grinned, pointing at the top of her head. 

“Oh you are getting to be such a big girl.” T’Challa complimented, with a large grin, “I see you lost a tooth!” 

The little girl nodded excitedly, smiling again to show him. “I got five whole dollars for it. I got a mouth full of gold!”

T’Challa laughed and Joe scowled, patting Chanel on the head, “Don’t talk like that.” 

Chanel side eyed her babysitter before returning her gaze to the screen, “Joe’s so mean when you’re not here.” Joe’s mouth dropped in disbelief and the king chuckled again, shaking his head. 

Joe’s phone began to ring in that moment and she was grateful, she nearly pushed the kid off her lap and walked into her bedroom where she heard the ringing coming from. She picked up her phone, pressing to answer the call, “Hello?” 

“Joe, you gotta come down here.” Taylor rushed out the words, “We are so busy and Rufus is an idiot! He only has me working but I’m dying and if the breakfast crowd is this rushed, lunch is gonna be a nightmare!” 

The waitress’ face dropped and she sighed, glancing at Chanel in her living room, “I can’t Tay, I have C today.”

“Josie just bring her with you! I can’t do this alone, the dishes are backed up, I still have to bring out orders and I can’t carry as many plates as you! I’ll halve my check, I don’t care just come down here now!” 

“Okay, okay.” Joe chimed, her brows furrowed, “I’ll come right now, okay? Don’t you sweat it, Tay.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

With that, Joe hung up the phone and put a pillow to her mouth, screaming into it. “My one day off and everyone wants to throw things at me. All I want to do is paint and talk to my man but I can’t even do that...” She grumbled as she grabbed her uniform. She checked on Chanel, who was still happily talking to T’Challa then she ran into her bathroom to shower. She took a shower in record time, brushing her teeth while in the cubicle. The waitress buttoned her uniform up and tied her apron as she ran into her bedroom and slipped on her loafers. 

Joe walked back into the living room and leaned over the couch, T’Challa’s brows furrowing when he saw her in her uniform. “Sorry to cut ya off like this, shug,” She started, already out of breath, “But there’s an emergency at the diner and Taylor really needs help so-!”

“I understand.” The king smirked with a nod, “Go. I will talk to you this evening.” 

Joe smiled, grateful of his understanding and blew kissed into the camera, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Josie.” He cooed back and she went to close the laptop but Chanel stopped her, “I love you, Mister T!” 

T’Challa chuckled, “I love you, too Princess Chanel.” Joe beamed at the two and shut the laptop, lifting Chanel from the couch and setting her on her feet. 

“Scoot your boot!” The waitress yelled, flinging open the door. 

“Ma’ma yes ma’am!” Chanel saluted, running out the door with her babysitter. 

The two women ran down the street, Joe stopping to lift Chanel onto her back. She padded down the steps of the subway and ran through the turntable, not looking back when she heard yelling. Just as the train was closing its doors, the waitress ran in, finally taking a deep breath as she sat Chanel down. 

“That was ah-may-zing!” Chanel exclaimed, clapping her hands, “Can we do it again?” 

“Not on your life.” Joe breathed, slumping into the seat next to her. They rode on the train for thirty minutes before the pretty woman stood up, taking Chanel’s hand. She put her on her back again, much to the little girl’s excitement, and when the doors opened she was off. 

Joe made it to Nickel’s in record time, putting Chanel down and letting her into the restaurant first. Taylor was right, the joint was packed from wall to wall. She led Chanel into the kitchen, smiling at Miss Frieda, “Jesus, is today a holiday or something?” 

The old woman laughed, flipping a pancake. “It must be.” 

“Miss Frieda I hate to inconvenience you but I had to watch Chanel today and there’s nowhere for her to-!”

“I got her child, you go work.” 

Joe smiled gratefully and turned to leave the kitchen but was intercepted by Taylor. “Good Joe you’re here.” The blonde chimed with a grin, raising her hands to fluff Joe’s bangs. 

“What are ya doing?” The waitress snapped, pushing her friend away as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Nothing, nothing just… you know…” Taylor trailed, sharing a look with the cook. Joe furrowed her brows in question but said nothing else, going to walk out the door again. “Wait!” Taylor exclaimed, grabbing her arm. 

“What?” 

“...You couldn’t have put on any makeup today?” The blonde muttered, inspecting the copper woman’s face. 

Joe opened her mouth to retort but closed it, pointing a finger in Taylor’s face. “I will knock you out in front of this little girl.”

Taylor rolled her eyes and adjusted Joe’s uniform, “Honestly Joe, there’s nothing wrong with looking pretty at work. When T’Challa used to come here, you looked cute everyday now you lookin-!” 

Joe cut her off with a nasty look, entirely ready to fight the blonde in that kitchen. Chanel ran out into the restaurant and she made a move to follow but Taylor stood in front of the door. “What in the world is the matter with you, Tay?” 

“I…” The blonde stammered before looking up at her, “There are some unruly customers out there Joe, are you sure you’re ready?” 

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” The waitress snapped, crossing her arms. Taylor shared a look with Frieda and Joe caught the exchange, huffing. “What are ya’ll doin’?”

Taylor smiled and opened her mouth to reply but Joe beat her to it,“Okay, move!” Joe pushed Taylor out the way, muttering to herself, “All of ya’ll are actin’ crazy and I don't know what the hell-!” 

As she opened the door, a man was on one knee in front of her. “Josephine.” T’Challa greeted with a crooked smile. 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Joe murmured, shaking her head and trying not to smile. “I’m gonna kill them.” She then said, looking around the diner. Chanel was sitting on the counter giggling next to her mom, Taylor and Frieda had left the kitchen and were now standing behind the counter with smug smirks on their faces. The regular customers Joe had served for her entire career were gathered around and even Rufus’ short self was beaming at her in the crowd.  Her gaze returned to her lover and she couldn’t contain her grin any longer, putting a hand on her chest as tears welled up in her eyes. 

T’Challa grinned at her, dropping one of his lids in a wink. Joe beamed down at him, laughing silently as pictures snapped around them. “Go.” Joe muttered, “I’m gonna burst from the anticipation.”

“Josephine,” T’Challa began again, taking her hand in his, “The first time I laid eyes on you in this diner I thought that you were the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. I felt like something had pulled me into this place to meet you and I was right. Over these months I have come to know, adore and love everything about you. It took me a trip to another country to find my soulmate and every time we are apart the days seem like years. I do not ever wish to be away from you ever again, entle.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box, then opened his mouth to continue, “W-!”

“Yes!” Joe exclaimed prematurely, cutting him off with a huge grin. 

T’Challa chuckled, “I did not finish, what if I was asking you to get dinner with me?”

“T, stop playin’,” Joe shook her head as her eyes watered, “I don't wanna cry in front of all these people!” 

The king raised his brows, “Are you sure? Because I can-!”

“Just say it.” The waitressed warned, making the crowd laugh. 

T’Challa did just that, “Josephine Mae Bell, will you marry me?” Joe silently nodded with a huge grin on her face and he slid the ring on her finger. Before he could even stand, Joe leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face. “I love you.” She whispered sweetly, laughing when he wiped her tears.

“I love you too.” T’Challa murmured nuzzling his nose against hers. “More than words can say.”

“I hope you know this means you’re never gettin’ rid of me.” Joe muttered, laughing as he stood up and pecked on her the forehead. 

“I would never want to.” 

The two beamed at each other for a moment before the crowd’s cheers grew louder and louder. Macy and Taylor ran up to Joe and embraced her, squealing words of praise, while little Chanel simply ran to T’Challa cheering as he picked her up to hug her. After a moment, they switched, the girls ran to T’Challa to pat him on the back and beam at him while Chanel embraced Joe with all her might, telling her that she was just kidding about her earlier comments. Joe forgave her of course, and promised her a place in the wedding. 

The waitress looked around her job with a smile, feeling the love and warmth from those around her. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around and she was greeted with a smile from Miss Frieda, who opened her arms for a hug. The beauty obliged and the elder woman patted her on the back. When they pulled away, Miss Frieda leaned in and whispered, “You know this is because of my pie right?”

Joe glanced back at T’Challa who was surrounded by her friends. Her soon to be husband felt her gaze and met her eyes, smiling crookedly at her and she beamed before turning back to the cook. “You right.” She acquiesced, biting her lip. “It was totally the pie.” 


	8. Regal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has to meet the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably never end honestly. As I was writing this I was thinking about Meghan Markle and Harry. And honestly, Harry totally proposed to Meghan because he read this story. You're welcome Britain.

Copper hands shook nervously as a dark purple gown was placed upon her. Her face had been painted to resemble someone in relation to her and her short cut was curled regally, which seemed to be the word of the evening; regal. Black pumps were placed on her feet and her they were already aching from the overexertion. Chandeliers hung from her ears and a single silver pendant was around her neck. On her finger was the prized possession everyone wanted to be seen; the ring. 

As everyone finished their final touches on her, Joe, or rather Josephine as she was advised to call herself, was a nervous wreck. She had never been put in this situation before and it was naive of her to think that she would never be put in it again, but she prayed she wouldn’t.

Ever since she had gotten engaged to T’Challa things had been different. She was technically a Queen-to-be so there were certain responsibilities she had. Responsibilities that she wasn’t allowed to do yet, since ‘officially’ she hadn’t made her debut in society, but just the thought of it was enough to scare her. 

Tonight was just the first step, of many, to announcing the engagement; she was meeting his mother. Joe had never met royalty in her life, she barely met any celebrities, except for that one time she saw Eddie Murphy in passing. She wasn’t sure how to speak or act or even eat. She didn’t know the salad fork from the other ones and she definitely wasn’t that high on cuisine. If that wasn’t enough, the whole thing was going to be photographed and posted, as if to hint at something. She didn’t know it had to be so fancy. 

Quiet chatter around her told her that she was finished and she looked in the mirror, balking at what she saw. Well, at least she looked the part. 

The double doors to the hotel suite they were staying at (her apartment was deemed too small) were opened and T’Challa walked in, stopping when he saw her. He gave her one of those goofy grins and she rolled her eyes with a snort.

“Shut up.” 

“You look beautiful.” T’Challa finished his journey to her and helped her off the podium, “Radiant, stunning, gor-!”

“I’d kiss you but I don’t want to mess up my lipstick.” Joe laughed lightly and he winked at her, taking a step closer.

“They could fix it.” He muttered suggestively and she pushed him away. 

“You will not make me late for this. It’s too important.” 

“Mother can wait.” T’Challa insisted, tugging Joe to him by her skirt. 

“No she can’t and she won’t have to.” Joe replied and the royal pecked her nose instead. She scrunched up her face and hit his chest, glaring as he chuckled. “We have to go, T. Where’s my-!” Before she could finish, a servant was handing her a clutch. She cleared her throat and smiled, “Thank you. Can we go?”

T’Challa motioned for her to step in front of him and she did, smacking away his hand before he could smack her bum. “Stop playin’.” He chuckled behind her and they both got in the elevator, mirrors all around them. 

T’Challa leaned against the wall of the lift and smiled at Joe through the mirror. She glared back at him, “Don’t try anything!”

“I love you.” The king mouthed to her and she rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight her smile. 

The doors dinged open and T’Challa placed a guiding hand at the small of her back, the two of them making their way to the car. One of the Dora Milaje, Ayo was her name, opened the door for the both of them. Joe was sure that the warrior hated her, she tried to speak to her one time and all she got was a nod.

The door was closed behind them and Joe clasped her fingers together to keep the shaking at bay and watched as the city began to move by them. A large hand rested on hers and she looked down at it before looking over at T’Challa. 

“I’m scared.” She whispered and he nodded with a knowing grin.

“I know, entle. But it will be fine.” He assured her, reaching over and lifting her legs to his lap. “She’ll love you because I do.” 

“I’m an outsider.” Joe muttered as he took her pumps off and rubbed the arches of her feet. “I’ll always be an outsider, you had a whole army of Wakandan women to marry and you chose some hick from Louisiana.” 

“Shh…” T’Challa chided lightly, clicking his tongue, “Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He pulled her more into his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s true and she’ll know it.” The ex-waitress sighed and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers. “She’ll take one look at me and tell you I’m not-!”

“I won’t let her.” T’Challa’s voice was stern and heavy, the voice is sometimes used on television or when they were in bed. She called it his King voice. “I, King T’Challa, son of the courageous T’Chaka and generous Ramonda, hereby appoint you, Josephine Mae, to be my wife.” He finished his declaration with a kiss on her lips. “There, now it’s law.”

“You’re the worst.” Joe scoffed but still snuggled deeper into his chest. 

“Yeah, well you make me better,” The king muttered, before adding facetiously, “Shug.”

Joe snickered and he poked her cheek, making her swat at his hand. After what seemed like forever, just as Joe was drifting off, they arrived at the restaurant. T’Challa helped Joe put her shoes back on and helped her out of the car, squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

Just as she was told, there were cameras snapping their every move and she ignored them, focusing on what was coming next. The door was opened for them and they were quickly lead to the back of the restaurant. 

Joe’s heart dropped into her stomach and she stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman sitting there in a lavish dress and headpiece. All of the nerve she had gained from the ride had left her body and she stood there quaking in her heels. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she was holding her breath. 

T’Challa’s hands on her shoulders brought her back down to the earth and she looked over her shoulder with panic in her eyes. He muttered sweet nothings in her ear than kissed her bare shoulder. “You can do it.”

“She so beautiful.” Joe breathed as she began to walk forward once more, “Maybe I should go check my make-!”

“Mama!” T’Challa greeted loudly before Joe could run. 

The beautiful woman stood from her seat and turned around, her face spread in a wide smile. Her face was one of a eternal mother; her eyes were kind, her cheekbones were high and her arms were open for an embrace. At the same time, she had a certain air that made her regal. 

T’Challa ran to her arms like a little boy, returning her embrace and squeezing. The mother laughed lightly and it sounded like chimes. 

All Joe could do was stare with a certain shake in her heels. Suddenly, those kind brown eyes were staring at her from over her lover’s shoulder with a smirk that mirrored her son’s. Joe’s blood ran cold and she quickly looked down, fiddling with her fingers. 

The pair separated and Joe held her breath as she waited for the next movie. “Mama,” T’Challa started, gesturing to his fiancé, “This is Josephine.” 

Elaborate shoes walked into her line of vision and soft fingers gently pinched her chin, tilting her head up. She was greeted by another sly smile and a raised brow as she was inspected by the Queen. 

“Ulungile, nyana.” The Queen uttered with a look back to her son. She must have said something nice because he was beaming. “Kodwa ngaba unokuthetha?”

T’Challa laughed at that and nodded, “Ewe, unako.” 

The Queen turned her attention on Joe once again and smiled, “I said you were beautiful dear,” Her warm voiced reassured as she took her hand away, “But do you speak?”

“Yes.” Joe hurried out, before cursing in her head. “I do. Speak, that is. I can talk.”

The queen laughed and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek. “So you can.” Joe laughed uneasily and watched as the woman cupped her cheeks. “It’s is alright to be nervous; actually it is a good thing. Come and sit, we had a lot to discuss.” 

Joe nodded and managed a smile as she was led to a seat by T’Challa. The king pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, returning a smile that he threw her way. He sat on the opposite side of her by his mother and glasses of wine were poured for them. 

“So Josephine,” The queen started, taking a sip of her wine, “My son tells me that you used to be a waitress?” 

Joe fiddled with the tablecloth under the table to calm her nerves. “Y-yes.” She started before clearing her throat, “I came to New York six years ago now and I got a job at Rufus’. I’ve been working there ever since. Well, since recently anyway.” 

“Surely that is not what you wanted to do when you were a child,” The royal smiled, “Didn’t you have any other aspirations?”

T’Challa narrowed his eyes slightly at his mother but Joe just smiled, “As a kid all I wanted to do was get away from the farm and I did. I was quite content with my life at that little diner, I made a whole new family.” She bit her lip and glanced at T’Challa. He smirked back at her and she returned her gaze to his mother. 

The queen hummed and the first course was brought out; some kind of meat on a cucumber slice with a green garnish. Joe resisted the urge to sneer at the food and looked at T’Challa, using his hands to eat it. She quickly copied him and took a bite of the dish, chewing as dainty as she could. It tasted like salty ham, not too bad. 

The next dish that came out was a lime colored sherbet. It was placed in front of her last and she grabbed her spoon to dig in, only to lower it when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw T’Challa raising a daintier spoon and she blanched, grabbing the same spoon and hoping the queen did not notice her folly. The sherbert was a burst of lime on her tongue and she held in a satisfied sound. 

“I am sure you are not used to meals of this caliber.” The queen commented, her words burning a little despite her gentle tone. 

“Admittedly not, your majesty.” Joe replied before adding, “But the food my grandmother was something very close.” 

“Her grandmother Ada is a fantastic cook, mama.” T’Challa interjected with a smile.

“Yes and how about your mother?” Queen Ramonda questioned, taking a sip of her wine. 

Joe’s polite smile fell a bit and her eyes fell down to her plate, “My parents got into a car accident when I was a child so my grandmother raised us… my sister Barbara and I.” 

A soft hand was placed over hers and she looked up to see a kind smile on the queen’s lips. “I am sure she would be very proud of the woman you have become.” 

“Thank you.” Joe whispered a genuine smile spreading across her face. 

T’Challa grinned to himself and cleared his throat, “Joe also helps take care of her neighbors daughter, Chanel.” 

The royal laughed with a nod, “Is that the little one who you took all around the city?” The prince’s grin turned bashful and she laughed louder, turning to Joe, “She’s is adorable! It is nice to hear that you have maternal aspirations as well.” 

Joe’s eyes widened and she held in a snort, sparing a glance at T’Challa. “I helped raise my baby sister and I love children.” 

“I want grandchildren, Josephine.” Queen Ramonda demanded with a teasing smile, the mood of the dinner now less formal as the main course was brought out. 

“Well if I have anything to do with it,” Joe started, cutting into her lamb, “You’ll get a whole litter.” 

“Oh…” The royal giggled, looking over to her son, “I like her.” 

T’Challa grinned proudly and Joe mirrored it, laughing along with the queen. The rest of the dinner went swimmingly and by the end of it, Ramonda and Joe were talking like old girlfriends, even managing to leave T’Challa out of the conversation. When it was time to leave, Queen Ramonda squeezed Joe tight and pressed about a hundred kisses on each of her cheeks. 

“Now I have to come down and meet your grandmother before the wedding!” The queen exclaimed, cupping Joe’s cheeks. 

“Of course, of course! And you have to taste your first bowl of gumbo.” Joe insisted with a huge smile. “Oh, and beignets!” 

“Sounds like a date, dear.” The royal gave her one last kiss on the cheek and turned to her son, embracing him as well, “You did very well.” 

“I know.” T’Challa muttered with a smile as they pulled away. The queen’s guards, two women of the Dora Milaje, walked up to them signaling that it was time to go. 

Queen Ramonda placed a hand on T’Challa’s cheek and Joe’s beaming brightly, “I will see you both very soon, may blessings fall upon your love and keep it strong in these trying times.” With one last smile she said goodbye and was escorted out of the restaurant. 

It was silent between the two lovers as they waited for the okay to leave. When they finally got it, T’Challa led Joe out in front of him and they both slid into the backseat of the town car. The car door shut and the car began to pull away from the curb. 

Joe, who was biting her lip to contain her smile, peeked over to T’Challa and immediately mirrored the beaming grin he was giving her. 

“I told you.” The king smirked, nudging his fiance. “I told you.” 

“I know, I know.” Joe muttered as fingers intertwined with hers. “I should listen to you more.” She teased, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“She loved you.” T’Challa whispered into her hair, “Because I love you, because you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. Inside and out.” 

The soon to be royal sighed and lowered her eyes, seeing the glimmer of her ring. “We’re getting married.” 

“With mother’s blessing.” T’Challa added, “Do not forget that.” 

Joe smiled and pulled away, looking up at her lover, “That food was good and all but the portions were so miniature.”

The king nodded before his eyes lit up with an idea, “I think I’m in the mood for pie.” Joe beamed excitedly and the car was turned around.

The couple giggled like children as they walked into the near empty diner at a quarter after one. Joe had her dress skirt piled in her hands so it wouldn’t drag on the ground and they both took a seat in a very familiar booth. Not wanting to be separated, they sat on the same side. 

“Well looky who it is,” Taylor greeted with a tease, coming out of the kitchen and deeply bowing, “The royal family.” 

“I didn’t know you worked nights now.” Joe furrowed her brows. 

“I need the extra cash, but let me be more professional since the boss is here,” She cleared her throat, “Hello, welcome to Joe’s, what can I get ya?” 

“A piece of apple pie and a dollop of ice cream.” T’Challa ordered with a crooked grin, “And a cup of milk.”

“Coming right up.” Taylor winked, going to tend to the two other people in the diner. 

“Y’know when you asked for pie that day I told Miss Frieda that I needed a piece of pie so good that you’d marry me.” Joe recalled, laughing with T’Challa, “And she said ‘if he doesn’t marry you after this, he ain’t worth it’.” She mimicked the older woman’s voice, “And then to find out the next week that you only came here to see me was… Well we’re getting married.” 

“We’re getting married.” T’Challa repeated after her for the umpteenth time that night. 

“And it’s all because of crappy coffee.” 

“I think it was more because of the pie, entle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought my tickets for Black Panther today! I'm seeing it that Thursday at 7~


	9. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello old friends and new who have been giving me kudos like crazy. I had to come back and sprinkle a little flavor on the pie. Ya'll I saw that damn movie twice and screamed both times.

A royally engaged woman sat the the counter of her former employer, a spread of photos around her. The lunch rush had slowed to a trickle of customers, leaving behind only a few elderly patrons in its wake. The familiar sound of sizzling plates and clinking silverware was little comfort to Joe as she thumbed through potential designs for her wedding dress. 

“Thanks, Tay.” The copper woman smiled at her friend as she poured her another cup of coffee, before biting her lip as her attention returned to the pictures. Ramonda had sent them over from Wakanda, urging her to design her own dress. Included in the book of designs from the past was Ramonda’s own dress, a beautiful white gown with intricate designs. Needless to say, Joe was overwhelmed. 

The queen-to-be groaned as she slicked down her hair in its two puffs, the transitioning strands beginning to revert. “Why is this so hard?” 

“Because you’re fickle.” Taylor answered the rhetorical question, snickering as Joe glared at her. “Oh come on, Joey. I’ve known what dress I’ve wanted to wear at my wedding since I was five.” 

“Because you’re a romantic.” Joe retorted with a roll of her eyes, “Who would have thought that I would get married before you?” 

“Don’t rub it in, queenie.” Taylor huffed, going to serve Mr. Johnson more coffee. 

Joe exhaled a huff of her own and looked back at the designs, chewing on her bottom lip. She heard the door jingle open but she paid it no mind, instead focusing on whether to have a veil or not. A patron sat next to her at the counter but she barely noticed, until a brown finger reached out and pointed to a picture on the right.

“I’d like that one more if it wasn’t so puffy.” 

Joe was too distracted to notice the familiar accent, “I know, I don’t want to look like a cake on my wedding day…” Her voice trailed as she looked beside her. A black teen was grinning widely at her, her hair in thin braids and in two buns mirroring Joe’s. A flash of Queen Ramonda’s face went through her mind and a smile spread across her face in recognition. 

“Hello sister.” The teen greeted and Joe immediately incased her in a tight embrace. “Woah!” 

Pulling away from the girl, Joe beamed, “It’s so good to finally meet you!” 

“I had to sneak away to see you,” Shuri whispered facetiously, a teasing grin on her face, “Brother talks about you all the time and now that Mama has joined in, I didn’t want to be left out!”

Joe smiled bashfully, “Really?”

Shuri nodded excitedly, “All anyone is talking about is you these days. ‘Joe’ this and ‘Josie’ that. I needed to see what all the fuss was about.” 

“Well, look, are you hungry? I can get Frieda to whip you up something.” The woman offered and Shuri beamed even brighter, if that was possible. 

“Can I have a slice of that famous pie? My brother talks as if it is a delicacy.” 

Joe laughed loudly and nodded, closing her book of dresses. “Sure thing, I’ll get it for you.” 

“No you won’t.” Taylor chimed in, coming behind the counter. “You don’t work here anymore, boss.”

“Right.” Joe rolled her eyes, “Taylor this is T’Challa’s sister Shuri, Shuri this is my best friend Taylor who’s about to get you a slice of pie.” 

“And milk?” Shuri added, “Please?” 

“Sure thing, kid.” Taylor nodded, disappearing in the back. 

“So this is where you used to work?” The teen questioned, looking around the diner. 

“Yep,” Joe answered, before smiling fondly, “Until T bought it for me as an engagement gift.” 

“Show off.” Shuri jested with a roll of her eyes, before reaching into her bag, “I have a present for you, sister.” 

Joe blinked as she watched her pull out a little black box. Taylor sat Shuri’s order in front of her along with a glass of milk, before walking off. As soon as she was away from them, the teen opened the box to reveal a bracelet. 

“They’re kimoyo beads.” Shuri explained as Joe put it on her wrist, “Very special Wakandan tradition.”

The copper woman nodded with a smile, inspecting the bracelet. “It’s beautiful,” She breathed, as Shuri took a bite of her pie, “Thanks, sister.” 

“And this pie is delicious!” Shuri exclaimed, digging in, “No wonder he proposed!” 

Joe snickered just as the door opened again, revealing an obvious Dora, but one she hadn’t met before. Her eyes were fastened in a glare on Shuri and as she stalked up to the young princess, she snapped something at her in Xhosa. 

“Aye, I’m sorry!” Shuri retorted in english, “I just wanted to meet my new sister!” 

The Dora’s glare intensified before she looked over to Joe. Crossing her arms in front of her, Joe’s eyes widened as the Dora bowed her head. “My apologies, Miss Josephine.” 

“Uh,” Joe uttered, looking around, “That’s alright…”

“That’s Okoye, General of the Dora Milaje and leader of our army.” Shuri informed Joe, a hand over her mouth teasingly. “She’s just mad that I was able to sneak away.” 

“You did not sneak away from me,” The general protested fiercely, “You snuck away from Ayo.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but has T’Challa returned?” Joe asked, looking at the general. 

Okoye shook her head a polite but tight smile on her face, “He is still in Wakanda, sorry to inform you. Only the Princess is here.” 

“Oh.” The woman breathed, disappointment bleeding into her tone. 

Shuri frowned for a moment before an idea lit up her eyes, “We can take you home with us!”

General Okoye’s polite smile dropped and her eyes flicked to Shuri, a warning in them. Joe watched the interaction and shook her head, “I would love to but T told it wasn’t customary for an outsider to-!”

“But you’re not an outsider anymore!” Shuri protested, “You’re my sister!” 

“Princess,” General Okoye hissed before putting on another polite smile, “She wisely does not want to go. Leave it at that.” Shuri rolled her eyes but nodded, finishing the last bite of her pie. “That being said, we must go.” 

“But I just got here!” Shuri protested with a scowl, “I want to bond with Josie.” 

“You will be in more trouble than you are in now if you stay another minute.” General Okoye warned. 

Shuri, again, rolled her eyes before turning to Joe and hugging her. “Don’t mention the bracelet.” She whispered lowly.  “It was good to meet you, sister.” She then said louder, side eyeing Okoye. 

“It was nice to meet you too, sister.” Joe smiled before turning to the general, “It was also nice to meet you, General.”

The Dora nodded at her before she motioned to the door. Shuri got up from her seat and waved as they left. Joe watched them until she couldn’t see them anymore before packing her wedding book into her tote bag. Telling Taylor and Miss Frieda goodbye, she left the diner. She made her way to the metro station and got on the train right as it was about to leave.

Luckily, there were seats, as it was the middle of the day. As she sat there waiting for her stop, her fingers played with the beads of her new bracelet, her mind lost in thought. 

Why hadn’t Shuri wanted her to mention it in front of the general? Was it another tradition thing? The Wakandan traditions were very important to the culture, so much so that she had a feeling they wouldn’t be too happy with T’Challa proposing marriage to an outsider.

It was a secret fear that had been keeping her up at night for the last few months. Would they be able to accept her? Or would they just turn her away? Would the pressure be too much on T’Challa? Would he call off the engagement? 

Joe’s heart began to pound erratically and she took some deep breaths to try to calm down. It was fine. He loved her. His mother loved her. His sister loved her. She was fine, they would be fine. 

As the announcer called out her stop, Joe stood and waited for the train to stop, stepping out of the doors right as they opened. She jogged up the stairs and to the street, taking a moment to breath in the air. Reaching her apartment, she again jogged up the stairs to her floor, then to her door. She listened for a moment for Chanel’s loud voice, but heard nothing; she must have been at work with her mom. 

Joe unlocked her door and kicked it closed behind her, turning the lock without a thought. She dropped her tote bag on the couch and walked to her bedroom, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt T’Challa had left one of his many nights there. She grabbed her laptop and walked back to the living room, setting it up on the coffee table and calling T’Challa. 

The call was answered after three rings and his crooked smile greeted her, “Hello, entle.”

An uncontrollable smile spread over Joe’s face, “Hey, T. Guess who I met today?”

“Hm,” T’Challa hummed, furrowing his brows, “Could it be a certain sister that snuck out this morning?”

Joe laughed loudly and nodded, “She came to the diner to get a slice of pie. General Okoye was pissed.” 

“She’s a troublemaker.” T’Challa jested with a shake of his head, “Mama almost had a heart attack.” 

“Aw, she’s just a kid. I did worse when I was sixteen.” The woman protested, her eyes widening as T’Challa raised a questioning brow. 

“Oh really?”

Joe clicked her teeth, “Don’t look at me like, shug! It was the country, there’s nothing to do there!” T’Challa gave her a challenging look and she rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I love her and she’s very sweet.” 

“She loves you, too.” T’Challa informed her with a crooked grin, “She wouldn’t stop talking about how pretty you are. Too pretty for me, she says.” 

Joe giggled, her face flushed, “I think you’re pretty, too, shug.”

“Well I think you are beautiful.” The king upped the ante, winking at his fiance. 

The copper woman just shook her head and looked around the room, “Where are you talking “from?” 

T’Challa looked behind himself, “I’m in my bedroom.” 

“Woah,” Joe breathed, the view behind him something out of a tourist guide, “You have a great view.” 

“Yes,” The king smiled slyly, a twinkle in his eye, “I do.” 

“I mean behind you.” Joe whined playfully, her heart fluttering, “Don’t be cute.” 

“Wakanda has the most beautiful sunset in the world, one day soon you will get to see them.” T’Challa promised and Joe smiled, though it was small. “What’s wrong?” 

Joe’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “Nothing.” 

T’Challa hesitated for a moment before, smiling assuredly, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Joe immediately replied, “So much.”

“It’ll be soon.” The king uttered, “Soon we’ll never be apart.”

“How soon…” The woman muttered under her breath before putting on a smile, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

T’Challa frowned and opened his mouth to reply but a knock at Joe’s door took her attention away from the camera. 

“One sec, T.” She said as she got up from the couch and padded to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a delivery man holding a large package.

Unlocking the door, Joe peeked through the opened crack. “Yes?” 

“Delivery for Josephine Bell.” The man replied, “You have to sign for it, miss.” 

Joe nodded and opened the door fully, but before she could take the box, a gun was being pointed at her. “Hello queenie.” He sneered before hitting her in the face with his gun and knocking her out. The last thing she heard was the faint call of her name. 

The first thing Joe felt when she awoke was panic and then pain. Her hands and feet were tied and a rag was in her mouth, gagging her. The car was shaking as it went over rough roads, signaling that they were not in the city anymore. 

Joe tried to scream but it was muffled. Lying on her back, hysterical tears began to fill her eyes. She was going to die, she was sure of it. 

Tears spilling down her cheeks, she cursed every bad thing she ever did. Every mean word she ever said, every Sunday she ever skipped. She thought about her sister and grandmother, what they would do without her. But most of all, she wept for T’Challa. 

Joe had finally found the man of her dreams and she was going to die before she could even marry him. 

A thump on the top of the car made her jump and she began to sob even more, her body shaking with fear. The car came to a hard stop and Joe was jolted forward as another car rammed into the back of the one she was in. 

Quiet chatter was heard from the front and she heard the car doors open and close. Making herself as small as possible, Joe closed her eyes and began to pray. Gunshots sounded from outside and it startled her, causing her to pray even louder, though her words were muffled. 

It suddenly got quiet outside and so did Joe, afraid of what was coming. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when the trunk door was ripped off and a person decked in black was standing in front of her. 

The person was wearing a black suit with silver detailing and a black mask with ears like a cat attached to it. The person slowly held out a hand to her.

Joe screamed loudly behind her gag and inched away in panic. Her screams intensified when the person grabbed her anyway, holding her like a bride. Joe looked up at the person with wide eyes, from her viewpoint now, she could obviously tell it was a man. A very built man. She could also see the little bumpy strands that made up the suit he was wearing and the necklace of silver teeth that were around his neck. 

As if the appearance of this masked hero wasn’t enough, the wind around them began to pick up and when she looked above, a spaceship was hovering over their heads. Her mouth would have dropped if she wasn’t gagged. A bridge dropped from the ship to the ground and to her surprise, her hero started to walk towards it. 

Once inside the ship, Joe couldn’t help but marvel at it. It was something out of Star Wars, something she didn’t think she would live to see. Whoever this man was, he must’ve been an alien. Joe was sat down carefully on one of the metal benches in the sip and the man bent down to untie her feet and hands.

Joe watched with wide eyes as he finally undid her gag. She stared up at his mask with cautious eyes, swallowing thickly. “Thank you.” She whispered, pressing her back into the wall. “Who-!” Before she could ask, he was walking away from her to the pilot’s seat. 

Joe tucked her feet under her and the bridge of the ship came up, before it took off. Too afraid to speak anymore, she instead focused her attention on the interior. 

Sure Joe had been in New York when Thor’s brother attacked and knew of the other worlds that existed outside her own, but this was a bit overwhelming. She remembered seeing the dead bodies of alien life forms on the street before the clean up and getting a glimpse of Captain America ushering out civilians on the news as she hid people in the breakroom of the diner. It was horrifying to think that a creature could have saved her, but this hero looked like a regular man, yet this ship told her otherwise. 

After an hour in the sky, Joe was brought out her thoughts by a blanket being draped over her shoulders. She jumped and turned to see the unnamed man sitting next to her a small distance away. She furrowed her brows; who was flying the ship if he was here? But she was too afraid to question it. Instead she glanced over at him, still fully suited up, before bringing her gaze forward again. 

It was silent in the aircraft, save for a couple of whirling parts. Joe tugged her blanket closer to her and decided she couldn’t stand it anymore. “Why did you save me?” She muttered into the space around them. She didn’t get an answer and she huffed, shaking her head. “I don’t understand. Who are you? Where are you taking me?”

More silence followed and Joe gave up, instead leaning her head on the wall and staring at the ceiling. 

“Andiyazi ukuba kuthetha njani oku.” 

Joe’s blood ran cold and she whipped her head around to face him. She knew that voice, she knew that language, only one person in the world could shake her with just his voice. Her legs dropped from the bench and she turned to him fully, her eyes frantically searching his blank mask. Her eyes began to water as she breathed out a begging, “Please.”

Almost like magic, the mask of the suit dematerialized and she was face to face with her lover. Before Joe could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around T’Challa’s neck, sobbing when he hugged her tightly back. They just sat there in silence for a long moment, T’Challa rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back soothingly. 

“How?” Joe finally croaked, into his chest, now fully seated in his lap.

“It’s a long story, entle.” T’Challa rasped above her, “I will tell you when we are home.”

“Home?” She echoed with furrowed brows, she pulled away slightly to see his face. “What do you mean?”

T’Challa gave her a tight smile and gently pressed her head back to his chest, continuing to rub her back in silence. Joe sat there with furrowed brows and soon T’Challa’s soothing touches lulled her to sleep. 

The sun was setting when Joe startled herself awake. She shot up like a bullet and her chest heaved as she took in her surroundings. Silk sheets covered her bare legs and she threw them off to inspect herself. She was now wearing a clean shirt she recognized to be T'Challa's. That detail calmed her slightly, only for her nerves to flare again when she remembered the earlier events of the day. Running her hands through her now loose hair, she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen over a city that was definitely not New York. 

Furrowing her brows, she slowly got up from the large bed, padding toward the large window. Her eyes danced over the tall buildings of the unknown place, seeing lights flickering on as the sun bid its farewell. A small ship flew past the window, followed by another and a smile ticked on Joe’s face before realization set in. 

She knew this view. She had seen it from a computer screen behind T’Challa. Joe’s eyes widened and she pressed a hand to the window. There was no way. She couldn’t be-! 

The copper woman whipped around and looked at the interior of the room, her eyes going over every detail. She spotted a photograph on a side table and walked over to pick it up; it was a picture of her and T’Challa, him holding the camera and whispering in her ear, while she ugly laughed. 

“I told him to delete that.” Joe muttered, putting the frame down. She took another look around the futuristic room and dropped onto the bed in shock. 

She was in Wakanda. 

Joe looked over to the window again and shook her head in disbelief. The beautiful words that T’Challa had used to describe his home could not even compare to being able to see it herself. The world was completely wrong about the African country and though Joe knew the truth, it still was shocking to see. 

A sharp chime came from her wrist then and Joe was brought out of her thoughts. Curiously, she raised her arm and inspected the chirping bracelet. “What-!” Her words were cut off as a hologram of Shuri appeared. 

“Hello sister!” The teen greeted with a grin, “You are finally awake!” 

“Shuri?” Joe questioned, bewildered. “What… How are you doing this right now?” 

“It’s magic.” Shuri answered cheekily, before laughing, “I’ll tell brother that you are awake.” With that the hologram disappeared and the bracelet returned to black. 

“I am so…” Joe babbled to herself, shaking her head. In the next moment, T’Challa was coming through the door, dressed in the most elegant suit she had seen him wear. His eyes brightened when he saw her and he smiled, the expression still enough to set her heart on fire. 

“Josie,” The king breathed, sitting next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand as he searched her eyes, “How are you feeling?” 

“Disoriented.” Joe admitted, “Confused, scared, overwhelmed… How am I in Wakanda right now? And what was that suit you had on? And why did they kidnap me? And-!”

“That’s is talk for in the morning, when you are not so riled up.” T’Challa soothed, placing a hand on her cheek and pressing his forehead to hers, “I am just happy you are alright.” 

“Thanks to you.” Joe muttered, her words filling the small space between them. 

“You are the most important thing in my life.” The king uttered back, his thumb brushing against her skin, “I will always come when you need me.” 

“I know.” Joe smiled sweetly, “I know you will.” 

T’Challa pressed his lips against hers and her breath hitched when he pulled away. “I love you.” He whispered with a crooked grin, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“I love you more.” Joe cheekily replied, holding in a giggle when he groaned. 

“Not this again,” T’Challa facetiously whined, pulling her legs into his lap, “Why can’t I just love you more for once?” 

“Because I love you more.” The woman retorted, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Because you saved my life today. Because-!” Her words were stopped by T’Challa kissing her deeply. 

The king pulled away with a smug smirk as a dazed look now took over her expression. “I win.” He gloated, adding a victorious, “Ha, ha, ha.” as he wiggled his fingers along her sides. 

Joe giggled loudly and tried to push his hands away, the stress of the day on the back burner, if just for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
